¡Ayúdame, Cupido!
by L' Pame-Sabaku
Summary: - Así es, para ser el nuevo jefe de Vongola debes estar casado, Tsuna... lo mismo para ustedes, guardianes. La ceremonia de herencia es exactamente en un año, es tiempo suficiente para conseguir una novia, ¿no creen, chicos? esta es su nueva misión - Reborn lo dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo... y los otros, mordiéndose las uñas.
1. ¡Ayúdame, Cupido!

**Ayúdame, Cupido**

En la habitación del jefe, allí se encontraban los siete, el jefe y sus seis guardianes, convocados en una reunión de suprema importancia. La seriedad con la que Reborn les había avisado de esta reunión no era la misma de siempre, algo en él sonaba preocupante… o eso creían…

-¡¿QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! –la obvia reacción de Tsuna no alteró en lo más mínimo al pequeño arcobaleno del sol

-Lo que oyeron, para ser jefe o guardianes de Vongola, hay que estar casados

-P-p-p…PERO… -titubeaba Gokudera

-¿Qué pasa, Gokudera? Siendo tú la mano derecha de Tsuna, espero mucho de ti en esta misión

-H-Hai Reborn-sempai, conseguiré la mejor esposa- *todo sea por el Juudaime* se decía Gokudera para sí

-JAJAJAJAJA, suena divertido

-¡Cállate! Idiota del baseball, ¿qué tiene de divertido? – se quejaba Gokudera de la muy común actitud despreocupada de Yamamoto

Y haciendo vista gorda de los que estaban allí presentes: Tsuna se encontraba en estado de shock, ya que tras la palabras de Reborn no pudo evitar el imaginarse a Kyoko entrando por las puertas de la iglesia, con un hermoso vestido blanco y unas lindas y aromáticas rosas blancas. Gokudera y Ryohei hacían el perfecto dúo para un concurso de ruidosos que se encontraban en un ataque de nerviosismo demasiado elevado. Yamamoto, como siempre, riéndose de la situación y luciendo despreocupado y tranquilo. Lambo… estaba durmiendo a pesar del escándalo, no hay mucho que decir de él. Chrome se encontraba muy sonrojada, al máximo, desde que se convirtió en la guardiana de la niebla de Tsuna esperaba con ansias sus misiones, pero nunca pensó que algo como esto podría considerarse una misión, esta situación la avergonzaba. Y por último, Hibari… ¿Hibari estaba ahí?

-Etto… ¿a dónde fue Hibari-san? –preguntó Chrome, haciendo que todos vuelvan desde su nube

-¿No estaba aquí? – dijo Yamamoto

-¡ESE BASTARDO! Seguro se fue sin escuchar nada de lo que dijo Reborn-san

-Bueno, no importa –interrumpió Reborn –Ya lo saben, todos los jefes, jefas, guardianes y guardianas de Vongola han estado casados, así que espero que consigan novia pronto… ya lo dije, pero, esta es su nueva misión. Y no tiene por qué ser de sexo diferente, desde que salió el igualitario está todo legal…

-¡REBORN! – se quejó Tsuna entendiendo que les estaba cuestionando su orientación sexual

-Bueno, bueno, yo solo decía… tú también encuentra un novio, Chrome

-Etto… -Chrome se sonrojaba

-¿Y Hibari? –hablaba Ryohei -¿POR QUÉ NOSOTROS TENEMOS QUE HACER ESO CUANDO ÉL NI ESCUCHÓ LO QUE DIJISTE?!

-CIERTO, REBORN-SAN…

-Cállense, Sasagawa, Gokudera… estoy seguro de que Hibari lo hará… a su manera, pero lo hará

-Reborn… -hablaba Tsuna con su tono preocupante-… Lambo… ¡LAMBO ES SOLO UN NIÑO! No podemos hacer que…

-Ah… la vaca estúpida –A Tsuna le salía una gotita en la cabeza- él se salva, ya está comprometido

- O.o… EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?¿?¿?! – todos al unísono perforaron los vidrios

-¡¿DE QUÉ HABLAS?! – gritaba Tsuna

-El jefe de la familia Bovino sabía de esto, por supuesto, así que en cuanto la vaca estúpida se volvió guardián del rayo le arregló un matrimonio

-¡¿EEEH?! ¡¿EN SERIO?!.. PERO… no podemos permitir que esté con alguien que no quiere, es solo un niño REBORN! ¡UN NIÑO NO TIENE QUE… - no pudo terminar de hablar ya que Reborn le pateó la cara

-Dame-Tsuna, la prometida de la vaca estúpida es una extraña chica de pechos exuberantes

-¡¿AAAAAAAAAHHHHH?! –reacción de Tsuna y Gokudera

-¡P-p-p-pechos?! –exclamó Ryohei sonrojándose

-Sí –afirmó Reborn –no me acuerdo como se llamaba pero sí recuerdo sus pechos que son su principal aporte en todo lo que hace

-¡PERVERTIDO! –exclamó Tsuna desde el suelo donde había quedado después de la patada de Reborn

-Mira quien habla –decía Reborn –no soy más pervertido que tú cuando duermes y sueñas con…

Tsuna le tapó la boca, lo apartó del resto y le habló bajito

-No hables de esas cosas frente a Onii-san, ¿quiéres que me maten? –suplicaba el décimo

-Je… -sonreía por lo bajo Reborn -¿no quieres que le diga nada, ne? Entonces consigue una novia, si lo haces no le diré nada

-¡¿HAAA?! –Otra vez el sonrojo en Tsuna -¡NO HAY FORMA DE QUE PUEDA HACERLO!

-Bien, entonces… HEY RYOHEI! Tsuna cuando duerme…

-¡CÁLLATEEEE! Está bien, está bien… lo haré! –dijo resignándose

-¿Ah? OOH ¡NO SÉ QUE SEA PERO PARECE EXTREMO! ¿qué es lo que harás Sawada? – dijo inocentemente Ryohei tras él haciendo que Tsuna tambalee

-¡CHICOS, ES UNA MISIÓN! – afirmó Tsuna –la ceremonia de herencia es exactamente en un año, para entonces ya debemos tener a alguien... ya lo tenemos solucionado con Lambo, quedamos nosotros… ¡HAGÁMOSLO!

-¡HAI, Juudaime!

-¡Por supuesto, Tsuna!

-¡ASÍ SE HABLA, SAWADA… EEEXTREEEMOOO!

-Cuente conmigo Boss

La noche asomaba en la ventana de Tsuna, quien se delimitó a ver la Luna Llena

-Aún diciendo todo eso… ¡¿Qué demonios debo hacer?! – se inquietó mientras se rascaba la cabeza del nerviosismo –debo… declararme a Kyoko-chan? – la sola idea hizo que se ruborizara más de lo que ya estaba –AAAH ¡NO PUEDO! ¡ES MUY DIFÍCIL!... ¡AYÚDAME, CUPIDO!


	2. Coteidaneidad anormal e instinto asesino

**Capítulo 1: **

Fuera de esa casa era un hermoso día… reitero… FUERA

-AAAH LAMBO, DEVUÉLME ESO!

-JAJAJAJA BAKA-TSUNA ATRÁPAME SI PUEDES!

Desde el primer momento del día, Lambo se encontraba algo molesto, quería jugar con Tsuna a toda costa, y al ver que Tsuna no le daba importancia a lo que decía, se las ingenió para que juegue con él igual, aunque sea a la fuerza. Le sacó el cuaderno con el que Tsuna venía cargando toda la mañana.

-¡LAMBO! ESOS SON LOS APUNTES PARA EL EXAMEN, DÁMELOS! –Gritaba mientras lo perseguía y bajaba las escaleras corriendo

-NO QUIERO, JAJJA, YA VERÁS TSU… -Bianchi lo agarró de la cintura de la cintura en ese momento y lo agarró como quien agarra a un perro cachorro –BIANCHI, SUEL…

-Ya deja de molestar – Bianchi fue seria y directa, le entregó a Lambo una mirada asesina, lo cual hizo que Lambo tambaleaba del miedo y asomara pequeñas lágrimas

-Debo… re… sis… tir… AAAAAH NO PUEDO! – se zafó de Bianchi y salió corriendo dejando el cuaderno de Tsuna en el piso. En ese momento, Tsuna aprovechó para agarrarlo y luego se giró mirando a Bianchi.

-Arigato Bia… -Mirada furtiva por parte de ella

Bianchi caminaba lentamente, y Tsuna la seguía sin decir una sola palabra ya que el miedo que sentía del aura asesina que ella emanaba era más fuerte que cualquier cosa en ese momento, sin embargo no comprendía la razón de su actitud. Fue entonces cuando llegó a la cocina que lo entendió, allí estaba Reborn, durmiendo desnudo sobre la mesa del comedor.

-AAh Reborn, ya nadie te molestará –dijo Bianchi en tono meloso

-Ahh… ¡¿HAAAAAAAAAH?! ¡¿ESTABAS ENOJADA PORQUE LAMBO HACÍA MUCHO RUIDO Y PODRÍA DESPERTAR A REBORN?!... ¡REBORN!... ¡YA DESPIÉRTATE!... ¿¡QUÉ HACES DURMIENDO SOBRE LA MESA?! … ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTÁS DESNUDO?! AAAAAAAH! ¡¿ ESTA SE PUEDE CONSIDERAR UNA EXTRAÑA ESCENA CENSURADA DE MANGA ECCHI?! –Sujetándose la cabeza, Tsuna perdía el control de todo su alrededor, no es que alguna vez lo haya tenido, es solo que… a veces algunas cosas se iban de las manos.

A pesar de todo lo dicho por Tsuna, Bianchi parecía como si se hubiese olvidado de su existencia, miraba a Reborn con adoración, se le sonrojaban las mejillas, sus ojos expresaban cierta "ilusión" por decirlo de alguna forma y…

-¿Bianchi? –dijo Tsuna preguntándose si aún respiraba- ¿Bianchi? –no hubo una respuesta.

Tras esto, Tsuna se acercó sigilosamente y la miró de cerca –Bianchi… pareces pedófila

Grave error. Bianchi hizo un click y volvió a la realidad

Pasaba "accidentalmente" por la casa de su jefe cuando… PLOOOOOOOOOOM. La casa explotó y Tsuna salió volando por los aires.  
-JUUDAIME- Exclamó Gokudera al verlo tendido en el suelo al estilo equipo rocket después de una electrocución de Pikachu -¡¿QUIÉN FUE EL BASTARDÓ QUE OSÓ A HACERLE ESTO?! JURO QUE…

-Hayato… -Gokudera se dio vuelta

-Aniki.. aah –cayó rendido en el suelo junto a su jefe

Llegaron a su clase abrazados, no piensen mal, no era porque se tengan un cariño que sobrepase la amistad, sino porque si no se sostenían de esta manera, se caían en la calle y nunca podrían volver a levantarse. Tsuna y Hayato, ambos sucios, algo quemados, con la ropa desgarrada y algún que otro trocito de comida venenosa por sus cuerpos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su apariencia, pasaron desapercibidos ya que la atención de los estudiantes se centraba en otro evento.

-¿Qué es todo eso? –preguntó Tsuna

Es que había un alboroto masivo, las chicas corrían de acá para allá, gritando, saltando y con corazones en los ojos.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Los chicos en el suelo haciéndose bolita y llorando por lo bajo.

-BUAAAAAAAAAAAAH!

Gokudera y Tsuna fueron pasando en medio de todo el escándalo, Tsuna con miedo de que algo le suceda, y Gokudera alerta ante cualquier cosa que atente contra el décimo. A medida que llegaban a su salón, más multitud encontraban y era difícil caminar por allí.

-¿Qué son todas estas chicas? –decía Gokudera entre apretujeos y empujones

-No lo… Oh, Onii-san! –exclamó Tsuna al ver quien se encontraba frente suyo

-Oh… Hola… Sawada – Ryohei se veía nervioso, miraba para un lado y para el otro, como si se estuviese ocultando de alguien, además de ese sonrojo que se le asomaba

-¿Pasa algo, Onii-san? –preguntó Tsuna preocupado

-Oh… SAWADA! No, no pasa nada, solo… -seguía mirando de un lado hacia otro -… NOS VEMOS SAWADA! –dijo mientras se iba evadiendo a todas las chicas posibles

-¡ESPERA, CABEZA DE CÉSPED! ¡¿QUÉ CARAJO ES TODO ESTO?!

A duras penas pudieron entrar a su salón, allí vieron lo que sucedía. Una mesa, un letrero que decía "Se busca novia" y Yamamoto sentado tras esa mesa.

-¡¿QUÉ ES TODO ESTO, BAKA DEL BASEBALL?!

-¡¿ERA NECESARIO HACER TODO ESTE ESCÁNDALO?! –gritaba Tsuna estresado

-Oh, Tsuna! Gokudera, ohayo – dijo alegremente saludando

-Nyaaa Takeshi-kun… ¿te pondrías estas orejitas de neko? – dijo una de las chicas

-Oh claro, jaja – se colocó las orejas…

-KIAAAAAAAA

-Ahora di: "Nyan nyan"

-Nyan nyan

-KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH .!

Sobra decir que las caras de Tsuna y Gokudera no salían de un "WTF" pero igual lo recalco

-¡TSUNA-SAAAAAN! – y cuando todo parecía loco, Haru aparece para poner todo aún más loco. Se prendió del brazo de Tsuna y lo miró firmemente a los ojos.

-AAh.. HARU! ¿Qué haces aquí? Esta no es tu escuela - dijo Tsuna aterrado por la forma en que lo miraba

-¿Hah? MUJER ESTÚPIDA! SUELTA AL JUUDAIME!

-Hahi… Cállate Bakadera –dijo Haru haciendo caso al comentario de "Bakadera" –Tsuna-san… -dijo en tono armonioso –Me encontré con Yamamoto-kun en la calle y me lo contó todo, no tienes que buscar más, tu futura esposa está presente aquí

-Eh… EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH?! HARUUUUUUUUUUU! – Tsuna se sonrojó tras este comentario, pero recapacitó en una parte de él - Espera…. ¿te encontraste con Yamamoto en la calle? No me digas que todo esto fue tu idea

-Así es –contestó mostrando su sonrisa de felicidad y victoria –Ya que él no sabía que hacer, le ayudé con la más grande maniobra malévola jamás pensada, más conocida como El Plan M.M.J.P

-¿Hah?... incluso le puso un nombre extraño –decía Tsuna para sí

-Solo el idiota del baseball le hace caso a la mujer idiota –comentaba Gokudera acercándose

-¿Hahi?... cállate bakadera, ¿por qué no haces lo mismo? Tal vez así puedas conseguir una novia.

-Haa Seguuuuuuro –tono sarcástico –¿Por qué no te emparejas con Yamamoto? Ya que lo estás ayudando y estás jodiendo con esta estupidez. Harían la pareja perfecta: Baka + Baka = Baka Combi

-Pues te diré por qué –dijo seria, haciendo que Tsuna retrocediera y Gokudera ponga una cara un poco más expectante –porque yo me casaré con Tsuna-san

-¡¿EEEEH?! ¿CUÁNDO ACORDÉ ESO?! – se preguntaba Tsuna rascándose la cabeza

-Enserio eres estúpida si piensas que el Juudaime estaría con alguien tan idiota

-Solo estás siendo envidioso , hmp –contestó cruzándose de brazos y torciendo la cabeza hacia un costado

-¡¿ENVIDIOSO?! OYE…

Y así siguieron en una discusión sin fin, aunque Tsuna ya estaba acostumbrado a lo extraña que se había vuelto su vida, hay veces que se estresaba más de lo normal… y ese día había sido muy estresante, por como rumbeaba, tal vez se pondría peor.

-¿Qué es todo esto? –Sí, esa voz tan fría, tan seca, tan familiar –A aquellos que causen disturbios en Namimori, los morderé hasta la muerte

-HI-HIBARI-SAN?! – Tsuna desesperó porque sabía lo que vendría, viéndolo en posición de ataque, con sus tonfas, con esa mirada de tan pocos amigos que siempre tenía pero que esta vez demostraba irritación.

Sin darse cuenta, las chicas desaparecieron de toda el área, la llegada de Hibari ocasionó otro rumbo, la escuela entera tenía miedo de Hibari, de su seriedad, de su enojo, su frustración y sobretodo de su sed de sangre. Por supuesto, Tsuna no era la excepción, al verlo…

-… ADIÓS! –Tsuna salió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello, bueno, tal vez sí dependía de ello

-No escaparás – susurró Hibari yendo tras él

-JUUDAIME

-TSUNA

Ahora Gokudera y Yamamoto también iban tras él.

Llegó a muy conocido sitio, la terraza, donde se puede estar en contacto con el cielo azul, ese hermoso cielo al cual amaba tanto, ¿Por qué amaba el cielo? Tsuna siempre sintió una conexión especial con él, tal vez sea porque es su atributo, pero él no creía que todos los de atributo cielo lo amen tanto como él.

-Ah, la terraza… espero que no me encuentre aquí – dijo Tsuna –Este lugar me da tranquilidad, últimamente mi vida es un lío tras otro, si sigo así terminaré en un hospital psiquiátrico.

-Ah… Tsuna-kun

Tsuna giró y la vio, tan bonita como siempre. Su delicado cuerpo vestía el uniforme del colegio, el cual se veía espléndido en ella, Tsuna a veces se preguntaba si existía algo que en ella no se vea bien, pero nunca encontraba una respuesta. Su corto cabello color naranja, ¿era su imaginación o cada vez estaba más sedoso y brillante? Esos ojos tan sinceros, tan…

-Ohayo, Kyoko-chan… ¿cómo andas? –dijo tratando de sonar casual, aunque no le salía, no podía dejar de admirar su belleza y un leve sonrojo se le asomaba

-Bien, ¿y tú? –contestó con una sonrisa

-Yo, pues… bien –Algo en Tsuna andaba mal, era tanto el nerviosismo que tenía que no podía ni hablarle bien. Todo era culpa de Reborn, hasta el día de ayer, Tsuna venía bien con Kyoko, pero cierta conversación lo viene desconcertando desde hace un buen rato. Es que ahora no puede estar con ella sin imaginársela cuando están a punto de casarse, sin imaginársela a su lado, abrazados, besándola, durmiendo juntos… -¿qué haces aquí? –trató de cambiar de tema para que su mente no divalgue tanto, no era el mejor momento para eso.

-Ah, estoy buscando a Onii-chan – dijo preocupada

-¿Eh? Ahora que lo mencionas… hoy se veía extraño –hizo gesto con el dedo en su pera, recordando cuando lo vio en el pasillo -¿Sucedió algo?

-No sé qué le pasa, pero…

-¡NO, KYOKO! –ese grito vino desde el otro lado de la terraza

-¡¿LAMBO?! ¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?! –gritó Tsuna sintiéndose incómodo tras la interrupción del niño.

Junto a Lambo, había otra persona, una niña pequeña de traje chino y trenza.

-¿I-pin-chan?

-Lo siento, Lambo-kun, lo eché todo a perder –dijo Kyoko acercándose a esos dos

-Emmm… ¿de qué están hablando? –preguntó metiéndose en el cuadrado en el que estaban – de todas maneras ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¬¬

-Emm… yo… emm… emmm –comenzaba a decir Lambo, mostrándose nervioso e inseguro –AAAAH

Entonces de la desesperación comenzó a revolver en su cabeza y…

-¡LAMBO CUIDADO! – advirtió I-Pin a su lado, pero fue tarde… la bazooka de los diez años le había dado a los dos

-¡LA BAZOOKA DE LOS DIEZ AÑOS! –exclamó Tsuna tapándose la cara con la manga de su buzo del humo rosa que expulsaba la bazooka

-¿Qué está pasando? –preguntó Kyoko

-Yare yare… -Una conocida voz venía desde el humo, la cual Tsuna conocía muy bien.

-¡OTONA LAMBO! ¡OTONA I-PIN!

-¡TE ENCONTRÉ!

La cara de Tsuna giró directo a la puerta, pero en prácticamente un instante, Hibari ya estaba a su lado, dispuesto a golpearlo. Kyoya no le daría tiempo para pensar, ni para respirar, lo mordería hasta la muerte… pero… no contaba con una intervención.

-¿Qué crees que haces? –Otona I-Pin agarró a Hibari desde la parte de atrás de la camisa, empujándolo hacia ella y luego, en el momento justo, con solo una mano lo tiró hacia el otro lado de la terraza, haciendo que Hibari choque contra un tanque y caiga al suelo

-¿Q-Qué es esto? –dijo Kyoko desconcertada

-JUUDAIME

-TSUNA

-Ah, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto –exclamó al verlos entrar -¿Qué es lo que…

-No pudiste haber elegido peor momento para convocarnos, joven Vongola –Tsuna, Kyoko y también Gokudera y Yamamoto que llegaban a su lado miraron a Lambo Adulto

-¿Qué pasa Otona Lambo? –preguntó serio Tsuna -¿Por qué Otona I-pin se ve…

-Kawahira no le pagó –dijo como si fuera normal

-HAAAH?! –A Tsuna se le fue lo serio y volvió a su actitud de siempre

-I-Pin podrá verse siempre como una niña buena, pero cuando se enoja… es peor que un mounstruo… -Tsuna tragó saliva –Kawahira no le pagó y entonces, pues, enserio que se enojó, pocas veces la he visto así. Cuando I-Pin se enoja, ya nada le importa, saca de adentro un instinto asesino muy temible… si fuera Hibari Kyoya, tendría miedo.

Hibari, algo lastimado, se levantaba del suelo, mirándola. Con una sonrisa diabólica, enfermiza, algo le decía que por fin encontraría algo con qué divertirse, algo que saciara su sed.

-Vaya, parece que encontré algo interesante –dijo poniéndose de pie

-Hmp –exlamó I-Pin simplemente observándolo con el seño fruncido y una sonrisa –Estoy con un humor de $/&%$/% así que estarás bien para matar el tiempo

-Ha…

Hibari en un instante se puso frente a ella y trató de pegarle con la tonfa derecha, I-Pin se agachó esquivándola y entonces una tonfa izquierda apuntó a ella, la agarró con su mano derecha y de un audaz movimiento se la quitó, luego trató de dar una patada a sus piernas para intentar una sangadilla, pero Hibari saltó. En ese momento Hibari con la tonfa que le quedaba intentó darle en la cabeza, pero I-Pin lo bloqueó con la tonfa que estaba en su posesión y entonces ambas tonfas chocaron para que luego, Hibari salte a un metro y medio de ella.

Él la observó, por primera vez puso atención a lo que era, una chica que a simple vista puede parecer ordinaria, pero en realidad es un mounstruo por dentro. Las trenzas le daban un toque de "niñez" ,pero ese traje chino le daba elegancia y sensualidad, un vestido rojo que dejaba apreciar su esbelta figura, sobretodo sus muslos, que con las rajaduras a los costados del vestido le daban cierto toque atrevido, y ni hablar de su mirada, tan seria y atrapante, expresaba ira, furia, y sobretodo, sed de sangre… sí… una mirada que le excitaba.

-Eres la primer chica me excita –dijo Hibari, sonriendo maliciosamente y hablando lo suficientemente alto como para que lo pueda escuchar

-¿En serio? Ser adolescente y que recién ahora te excite una chica, es un buen récord…. –dijo I-Pin que en un instante se paró frente a Hibari, dándole con la tonfa en el estómago y haciendo que éste, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos escupa sangre. I-Pin acercó su boca a su oído, Hibari sentía su caliente respiración, que provocó que un cálido escalofrío le recorriera el cuerpo –pero no me interesa erectar tu pene –y con esto, I-Pin lo volvió a tirar al mismo tanque al que había ido a parar antes.

Hibari la vio desde el suelo

-¿Esto es todo lo que tienes? ¡Qué desperdicio! Malgasté mi tiempo –dijo I-Pin mientras se daba media vuelta y se iba. Pero... sintió una tonfa aplastándole el estómago –Pagando con la misma moneda, eh? –comentó I-Pin entre dientes, mientras escupía sangre.

Sí, el mismo golpe que él había recibido, ahora se lo daba a ella. Sin embargo, había algo diferente, la posición era distinta. Cuando ella le pegó, se encontraban de frente, ahora él está detrás, pasó su mano, abrazándola y entonces con la tonfa la apricionó hacia él… se sentía tan bien, tenerla en sus brazos, ese cuerpo, esa hambre de carne… la deseaba… y mucho.

-Nunca debes bajar la guardia, "nena" –le dijo al oído, de la misma manera que ella lo había hecho.

Justo cuando Hibari esperaba lo mejor, algo inesperado sucedió, la chica con la que estaba arrinconado de pronto explotó y dejó a Hibari completamente sorprendido, sus ojos se abrieron bruscamente y cuando el humo cesó, se llevó algo inesperado.

Una niña apareció entre la nube que nublaba sus ojos, una niña que él conocía, sí, aquella tierna niña que le había dado aquellos chocolates en San Valentín. No sabía su nombre, ni siquiera le había hablado alguna vez, pero aún así le parecía tierna por el simple gesto que había tenido aquella vez, ya que fue la primer persona que le mostró un sentimiento además del miedo o el odio.

-Hibari-san, I-Pin-chan –Tsuna y los otros se acercaban a ellos -¿Están bien?

Hibari lo vio, y se acordó de que debía morderlo hasta la muerte por el alboroto que había hecho antes, pero aún así hizo caso omiso a ese tema y prosiguió con lo que consideró prioridad.

-¿A dónde fue la chica? –preguntó sin rodeos

-Amm pues, esa chica… está aquí –dijo señalando a I-Pin por lo bajo

-¿Ah? –Hibari sonó confundido, y cuando vio de cerca a I-Pin… -¿Qué tiene en la frente?

3…

2…

1…

PLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM !

Todo explotó

-Había olvidado que I-Pin hace eso cada vez que ve a Hibari-san –se lamentaba Tsuna mientras era arrastrado por Yamamoto y Gokudera a la enfermería, los tres tenían quemaduras por todos lados

-¿Por qué hace eso? –preguntó Yamamoto

-No lo sé – respondió Tsuna

-Enserio… si va a hacer eso a cada rato, moriremos uno de estos días –comentó Gokudera, los otros estuvieron de acuerdo.

De repente, Yamamoto paró de caminar, lo cual llamó la atención de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué pasa, Yamamoto? –preguntó Tsuna

-Las orejas de neko que me dieron las chicas, creo que quedaron en la terraza, iré por ellas…

-EEEEEEHHHH?! –dijeron Tsuna y Gokudera al unísono

-¡¿Sigues con eso?! –preguntó Tsuna

-¡Ya deja esa tontería, son solo ideas locas de la mujer estúpida! –exclamó Gokudera

-Ah… JAJAJA –Yamamoto rió como de costumbre –Pero… es divertido… y además no sé como conseguir una chica adecuada sino… JAJAJA… iré a buscar mis orejas de neko… nyan nyan… espérenme en la enfermería, nyan :3

Cara de desconcierto, expresiones queriendo decir algo como "¿Qué carajos?" y facetas por el estilo venían de parte de Tsuna y Gokudera

-Nyan… -comenzaba Gokudera

-Nyan? –completaba Tsuna

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! JUUDAIMEEE! –Gokudera agarró a Tsuna de los hombros y comenzó a sacudirlo por los costados –ESAS CHICAS ENFERMARON AL IDIOTA DEL BASEBALL!

-AAAAAAAH GOKUDERA-KUN! ME VAS A DISLOCAR EL HOMBRO! –Exclamó entre sacudidas

-Ah –Gokudera paró –Gomenasai, Juudaime

-Aquí están –dijo Yamamoto levantando sus orejas del piso –no se me vuelvan a caer

Con su objetivo encontrado, se dispuso a marcharse de la terraza, y así lo hubiese hecho de no ser porque sintió una presencia, no era una amenaza, no irradiaba odio pero tampoco felicidad, era una presencia de angustia y tristeza, al menos así lo hacía sentir su instinto de la lluvia, el cual nunca se equivocaba en estos casos ya que la tranquilidad de la lluvia lo lleva a leer y percibir energías, y esta no era la excepción. La escencia que sentía estaba quebrada, resquebrajada, frágil. Él seguía caminando tras ella, cayendo en su trampa y cuando llegó al origen de esta energía, se quedó sorprendido. Nunca había visto a alguien tan pura, percibía los sentimientos honestos en cada lágrima que derramaba, percibía la franqueza de esa persona y lo sola que se sentía.

-¿Por qué lloras, Chrome?

**X3 sasdasdsa espero no haberles cagado las parejas de Hibari y de Yamamoto (? Es que Yamamoto y Chrome se me hace una parejita tan bonita :33 y la I-Pin de este fic es algo e.e asdadasasdas xDD haré que se complemente con Hibari en todo su explendor, porque Hibari está sediento, en cualquier momento la viola (?) ah decía e.e jajaja**

Bueno, incógnitas (?)

**-¿Quién será pareja de Tsuna? ¿De Gokudera? ¿De Ryohei? X3 tal vez ya lo sepan**

**-¿Por qué Ryohei se comporta así?**

**-¿Por qué llora Chrome?**

**-¿Qué hará Hibari si la I-Pin que quiere no es de su época? Será algo dramático? X3**

**-¿Dónde carajos está Mukuro? e_e**

**-Último, pero lo más importante de todo… ¿Bianchi es una pedófila?**

**AAAH no sé, los dejaré expectantes X3**


	3. ¿Llorar o reir?

**Bueno, HOLA! :D (?) xD Creo que esta es la primera vez que hablo antes de comenzar el capítulo, pero bueno, ya era hora xD. Agradezco a todos los que me dejaron reviews, la verdad, muchas gracias por su buena onda, ustedes me dan hacia adelante y bueno, eso está genial. También a aquellos que no me han dejado reviews (aghh como es que se escribe esta cosa -.- bueh xD) en fin, a todos los que se tomen la molestia de leer esto, gracias ;D  
Sé que HibarixI-Pin tal vez no sea la pareja más querida de esta serie, y YamamotoxChrome es algo completamente RARO pero esas parejas se me hacen buenas :3, además Yamamoto no tiene una pareja que se le insinúe e_e y pues… amo a TAKESHI (?) Ese chico es mío, bitches, no me lo roben (? Ya, enserio e.e lo amo :3 debe tener una linda pareja, y la más linda de todo KHR es Nagi-chan :33**

**Capítulo 2: ¿Llorar o reír?**

-¿Por qué lloras, Chrome? –Esas habían sido sus firmes palabras, serias y preocupadas.

Ella por primera vez vio a su alrededor, y su atención fue acaparada por un chico alto, de tez blanquimorena, cabello azul obscuro y hermosos ojos color miel llenos de sentimientos de preocupación. Al verlo pudo sentir su vibra, pero… ella no quería que nadie la viera, quería estar sola. ¿Verla? ¿En ese estado? Ella hasta hace un tiempo, era una persona que siempre estaba dependiendo de alguien, que no podía valerse por sí misma, carecía de orgullo propio, no tomaba sus decisiones, y eso es algo que quiso cambiar. Mukuro trató de enseñarle a ser independiente, a pelear por lo que ella cree y seguir su propio camino, algo que ella había evitado por mucho tiempo y que le había sido difícil asumirlo, pero con la ayuda de su boss y sus nuevos amigos, había logrado salir adelante. Sin embargo ahí estaba, llorando y lamentándose igual que como lo solía hacer antes, una prueba de que la Chrome de antes y la Chrome de ahora son la misma, ella no había cambiado nada en todo este tiempo, por eso prefiere llorar sola, para que nadie crea que es débil, para que la imagen de ella sea fuerte, nadie tendría que estar ahí en ese momento.

-Yo… -trató de contestar, pero no le salió. Entre tantas lágrimas y sollozos eso era todo lo que podía decir. Estar sentada en el suelo bajo estas condiciones no era favorable para su fonética.

-No me tienes que contar si no quieres –dijo Yamamoto.

Él caminó dos pasos y se acomodó sentándose a su lado, mirando fijamente al suelo. Esto sorprendió a Chrome, quien lo observó más de cerca esperando algún tipo de reacción. Yamamoto tras esto solo la miró y le sonrió, algo que a ella le pareció eterno.

-¿Por qué… -comenzó a decir entre sollozos -… sonríes? –De todo lo que pudo haber pasado, esto era lo más inesperado, nunca pensó que una persona sonreiría por ver a alguien llorar. Kyoko y Haru tratarían de consolarla, lo mismo se aplica en Tsuna, y Mukuro, solo trataría de ayudarla... pero ¿sonreir?

-Porque… es todo lo que puedo hacer. Estabas llorando sola, guardándote los sentimientos para ti misma… yo suelo hacer eso, puede que por fuera parezca alguien alegre… pero en realidad siempre tengo preocupaciones… -Chrome escuchaba atentamente lo que le decía como si fueran sus últimas palabras -… solo que no las demuestro, no me gusta que vean que puedo ser depresivo, ni que puedo ser débil… así que… solo sonrío.

-T-Tú… -Chrome, con sus ojos abiertos cual dos de oro, sintió una mescla de sorpresa y alivio, él la leyó completamente, a pesar de no saber qué le pasaba o por qué se sentía así, supo decir exactamente las palabras que ella necesitaba escuchar. Entonces, haciendo caso al consejo que le había dado Yamamoto, olvidó sus lágrimas por un momento e hizo un esfuerzo por sonreir. Lo miró de nuevo y le mostró una linda sonrisa.

-¿Ves? –dijo Yamamoto, que son un dedo secó sus lágrimas, tomando un cálido contacto con sus mejillas, haciendo que éstas se estremecieran y tomaran un tono carmín –te ves más linda así –concluyó sonriéndole

Quedaron en esa posición por un laaaaaaaaaaaaaaargo momento, hasta que Yamamoto se percató de lo que pasaba, cuando se dio cuenta rápidamente se sonrojó y se paró. Chrome al verlo pararse, también lo hizo.

-Emm.. etto… Takeshi-kun… -decía Chrome sonrojada –Arigato –en ese preciso instante, se puso de puntillas y besó la mejilla del chico, creando pudor en ellas, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se abrieron como platos, atónitos. Y tras esta acción, ella se fue corriendo rápidamente entrando a la escuela, dejando a un Yamamoto desconcertado que lentamente subía su mano a la mejilla besada, la cual acariciaba, y acariciaba, y acariciaba una y otra vez.

-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

-Oye, Gokudera-kun… ¿no crees que Yamamoto se ha demorado bastante? –preguntó Tsuna preocupado, sentado sobre la cama de la enfermería

-Ese baka del baseball… -contestaba desde el sillón

-OH, GOKUDERA-KUN! ¡¿QUÉ PASA SI LO AGARRAN ESAS CHICAS?! -dijo ahora exaltado

-AAH JUUDAIME! –Gokudera se puso de la misma manera –Yo tengo un club de fans en esta escuela, esas chicas no son saludables, NO SON SALUDABLES!

-AAH GOKUDERA-KUN! ¡¿Y SI LO METEN A UN ARMARIO Y LE HACEN COSAS RARAS?!

-JUUDAIME!

-Cállense ustedes dos, están mirando mucha televisión –La voz provino de un lugar pequeño, más precisamente dentro de una extraña caja que yacía en el piso

-Reborn-san

-Reborn

-Ciaossu

-REBORN! ¡¿DÓNDE HAZ ESTADO TODO ESTE TIEMPO?! NO SABES TODAS LAS COSAS QUE HAN PASADO! PRIMERO BIANCHI CASA MATA A LAMBO PORQUE TÚ ESTABAS DURMIENDO Y… ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTABAS DURMIENDO SOBRE LA MESA?! ¡Y DESNUDO!

-Oh… eso… es que… verás…

COMIENZO FLASH BACK

Una típica noche de calor insoportable en la que Reborn no podía dormir. Por más vueltas que de en la improvisada "camita" que tenía en el cuarto de Tsuna, igual no se dormía.

-Hace demasiado calor –murmuró mientras se quitaba el piyama para ver si lograba dormir aunque sea al natural, no pudo hacerlo –Tasshh –bufó, se levantó desnudo y salió de la habitación rumbo a algún lugar donde dormir, y después de dar vueltas por toda la casa, finalmente lo encontró.

-Oohh… está frío… está frío… qué lindo… esto es el paraíso polaaaar –alucinaba mientras daba vueltas sobre la fría superficie de la mesa que refrescaba el caliente cuerpito del arcobaleno

FIN FLASH BACK

-EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH?! PERO REBORN! –se quejaba Tsuna –AHÍ ES DONDE COMEMOS TODOS… ¿sentiremos tu sudor?... OOOH ¡QUÉ ASCO!

-Tocar el frío cuando hace mucho calor es tan placentero como un orgasmo –dijo un recién llegado asomándose por la puerta

-¡¿ORGASMO?! –Gritaron Tsuna y Gokudera al unísono

-JAJAJA –el recién llegado se rió al ver sus reacciones

-¡¿QUÉ ES LO GRACIOSO BAKA DEL BASEBALL?! AHORA ERES EL PERVERTIDO BAKA DEL BASEBALL, ¡PERVERTIDO!

Cuando Yamamoto se acercaba a juntarse con ellos…

-¡¿ALGUIEN DIJO ORGASMO?! –Una cabeza se asomaba por la puerta, un tipo peliblanco que sufría un ligero nerviosismo

-¡ONII-SAN!

Ryohei caminaba hacia ellos, por supuesto mirando hacia un lado y hacia otro, mostrando inseguridad.

-¡OYE, CABEZA DE CÉSPED! ¡QUÉDATE QUIETO! ¡¿SE TE METIERON HORMIGAS POR EL CULO?!

-Sí

Gokudera, Tsuna, Yamamoto y Reborn hicieron la cara más extraña que hayan hecho en su vida, es tan extraña que las palabras no dan a cabo para describirlas, solo se puede afirmar que es una mescla de sorpresa, asombro, asco, miedo, pánico, confusión y muchas cosas

-¡OH! ¿Decías algo, Cabeza de pulpo? –Todos se cayeron al suelo al estilo de cualquier anime de los '90

-¿Qué te sucede, Ryohei? –preguntó Reborn –Vuelve a la realidad

-Sí, Onii-san –Tsuna hablaba de otra manera en ese momento –Hoy estabas extraño y Kyoko-chan también te notó así, ella estaba preocupada

-Oh, ¿Kyoko?... es que… ¡ESPEREN! ¡¿POR QUÉ HABRÍA DE PASARME ALGO?! ¡ESTOY BIEN AL EXTREMO!

En los pensamientos de Tsuna: _"Su actuación es horrible, se ve igual que cuando le pone esa excusa del sumo a Kyoko-chan"_

En los pensamientos de Gokudera: _" Este cabeza de césped es demasiado estúpido, tsk, deportistas"_

En los pensamientos de Yamamoto: "_¿Perdí de nuevo las orejas de neko?_

En los pensamientos de Reborn: _"Soy jodidamente sexy"_

-Etto… Onii-san –Tsuna buscaba algún método para hacerlo entrar en razón –No nos engañarás, sabemos que estás preocupado, así que dinos… ¿qué es lo que te pasa?

-Sawada… tsk –bufó mientras se sentaba en una silla –joder, Sawada, no se te puede decir que no

-¿Entonces nos dirás? –preguntó Tsuna ilucionado

-Bueno… la culpa es suya

…

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?! –Gritos de Tsuna y Gokudera

-¡SÍ!... ¡USTEDES!... ¡Y CUANDO FUIMOS AL FUTURO!... ¡Y ESA FOTO!... ¡Y QUE CASARSE!... ¡Y QUE TENER NOVIA!... ¡Y QUE MUJERES!... ¡MUJERES!... ¡MUJERES!... ¡MUJERES!

-Tranquilízate –aconsejó Yamamoto poniendo una mano en su hombro –Así no vamos a poder entenderte

-Exacto, empieza por el principio, Ryohei –comentó Reborn

-Ok, ok, de acuerdo –Se resignó Ryohei- emmm… etto… ¿recuerdan cuándo fuimos al futuro?

-Sí

-Hubo un día en que… fuimos a ver… nuestras casas… a ver cómo eran diez años después…

-Sí

-Pues, entré a mi cuarto… -Ryohei cada vez se ponía más tenso

-Sí

-… y sobre la mesa…. Había… había… había… -Cierto sonrojo se asomó en sus mejillas -…. Había… había…

-¡¿QUÉ MIERDA HABÍA, CABEZA DE CÉSPED?!

-…Había… una…. Una foto

-¿Una foto? –preguntó Tsuna -¿De qué era la foto?

-Pues… estaba yo y… y…. y… y…. –cada vez estaba más nervioso, se tambaleaba en el lugar, no podía continuar la frase –y….

-¡¿TÚ Y QUÉ, JODER?! –Gokudera como siempre reprobando en los exámenes de paciencia

-… una chica

-¡¿EEEH?! ¡¿EN SERIO?! –preguntó Tsuna. Ryohei asintió tímidamente

-Con que eso era –dijo Reborn

-Sí… pero… esto… no termina aquí… -Ryohei volvió a tensarse, otra vez se cromaba en nervios –esa chica… era… era… era….

-¡¿QUIÉN ERA?!

-¡DEJA DE INTERRUMPIR, BAKADERA! –Reborn le patió en la cara y lo dejó en el suelo -¿Quién era, Ryohei?

-Era… era… era… -Todos, consumiéndose por la intriga, observaban cómo la piel del boxeador daba un paseo por todos los tonos del rojo –era…. Kurokawa Hana

Tsuna parpadeó un milisegundo y dijo:

-Oh, perdona Onii-san, escuché mal, creí que habías dicho Kurokawa Hana

-Etto… sí, es ella –Tsuna abrió los ojos bien grandes y…

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! –Otro grito unísono de Tsuna y Gokudera, ellos a estas alturas estaban calificados para hacer un coro

-Mmm, ¿eso significa… -Yamamoto lucía pensativo-… que te casarás con Kurokawa-san?

Todos lo miraron.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHHH! –Ryohei estalló, se agarró la cabeza mientras la movía para un lado y para otro, su piel era un tomate humano -¡NO LO DIGAS TAN FUERTE! ¡NECESITO IR A BOXEAR, EXTREMO!

-Esto es muy repentino –murmuró Tsuna

-Sí, además… que estén juntos… sería extraño, no me los imagino –comentó Gokudera

-Pues a mí me gusta como quedan, JAJA

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH! ¡¿QUÉ ES LO QUE HAGO?! ¡SAWADA! –dijo mirándolo

-¿Hah? –Ryohei se acercó y comenzó a sacudirlo hacia un lado y hacia otro

-¡¿QUÉ HAGO, SAWADA?! ¡¿TENGO QUE DECIRLE ALGO?! ¡¿Y QUÉ LE DIGO?!

-¡AAAAYYYY! ¡AY! ¡AY! ¡AY! –Tsuna siendo víctima de maltratos desde tiempos inmemorables.

-Cálmate de una vez, Ryohei –comentó Reborn desde su silla donde tomaba un delicioso café –está claro lo que vas a hacer, ¿no?

-¡¿EH?! ¡¿QUÉ VOY A HACER?!

-Conquistarla, por supuesto, eso es lo que un hombre hace –contestó con tranquilidad -¿O planeas ser un cobarde el resto de tu vida?

-¡¿COBARDE?! ¡YO NO SOY COBARDE! ¡YO SOY EXTREMO! –Reborn sonrió por lo bajo -¡NO ES COMO SI ESTA MAÑANA ESA CHICA HAYA VENIDO A CASA A BUSCAR A KYOKO Y YO HAYA SALIDO CORRIENDO!

-¿Eh? ¿hiciste eso? –preguntó Yamamoto interesado

-¡NO, NO, NO!

-¿Qué pasó esta mañana, Ryohei? –preguntó Reborn

COMIENZO FLASH BACK

Ese no era un día normal para Ryohei, él todas las mañanas se levantaba para salir a correr por toda la ciudad, hubiese seguido su rutina con normalidad si cierto pensamiento no le consumiera la cabeza de a poco. La foto y la sola idea de tener que decirle algo a la chica lo perturbaban vigorosamente, no podía sentirse bien.

-Onii-chan, ¿sucede algo? –preguntó Kyoko preocupada mientras le servía el desayuno sobre la mesa de la cocina

-¿EH? ¡ESTOY BIEN EXTREMO, KYOKO!

-Oh, pero….

-RING RING-sonó el timbre de la casa

-¡YO VOY! –Ryohei escapó de la cocina para evadir las preguntas de su hermana, la cual se había dado cuenta que algo extraño ocupaba sus pensamientos. El timbre lo salvó de la evaluación que Kyoko le haría, o eso creyó…

Se acercó a la puerta y sin pensarlo dos veces la abrió bruscamente. Podía haber esperado a cualquier persona, excepto a ella, enserio CUALQUIER persona le venía mejor en ese momento, pero al destino le gusta hacer jugadas, y ahí estaba, la persona a la que menos quería ver se hacía presente, con su ondulada cabellera violeta y sus facciones delineadas.

Ryohei con tan solo verla se tensó, la persona culpable de que no haya podido dormir en toda la noche, la que perturbaba y reinaba en sus pensamientos a toda hora, la que lo hacía sentir frágil, inseguro y más inquieto de lo normal, aparecía allí de la nada, como si este encuentro hubiese estado planeado, predestinado. Rápidamente su piel avanzó a un color peligrosamente rojizo, sus orejas expulsaban humo de lo calientes que se habían vuelto sus nervios, y su frente se empapaba en un gran baño de sudor. Ryohei parpadeó un par de veces, observando atónitamente la escena que le jugaba el destino, y entonces su reacción fue…

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Fue el grito más fuerte que haya dado en toda su vida, y tras esto, cerró la puerta con brusquedad dando un fuerte golpe. Inmediatemente apoyó su esplada contra la puerta y miró al cielo, con los ojos hechos espirales, mocos saliéndole de la nariz, su cara teñida de rojo y otros detalles. Pero si piensan que esto acabó, están equivocados:

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –volvió a gritar corriendo hacia la cocina, tratando de entrar en ella, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque olvidó abrir la puerta, así que se dio la ara contra ella y cayó al suelo dañado

FIN FLASH BACK

Los chicos, luego de escuchar su historia, parpadearon un par de veces… en verdad no creían que existiera alguien tan idiota.

-¡AJAJAJAJJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAAJ!

-¡¿QUÉ ES LO GRACIOSO, CABEZA DE PULPO?!

-JAJAJAJ QUE JAJAJAJAJ ERES JAJAJAJAJ UN JAJAJJJAJA IMBÉCIL AJJAJAJAJAJA – las risas de Gokudera se hacían sentir en el lugar

-Si vas a hacer eso, estarás perdido –dijo Yamamoto con una gotasa en la sien

-¡AAAH CÁLLENSE! –se quejaba el joven Sasagawa

-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-

El horario de clases terminó, aunque ninguno entró y pasaron toda la mañana en la enfermería esperando a que llegara una enfermera que jamás apareció, sucede que ella era la que encabezaba el club de fans de Yamamoto y había pasado recorriendo toda la ciudad buscándolo.

Cuando volvían, se juntaron en el restorant del padre de Yamamoto no sin antes despedirse de Ryohei, el cual se iba a su casa. Tsuna estaba asustado pensando que el restorant sería el lugar donde las fans más los esperaban, pero Yamamoto le dijo que se calmara, que de seguro se cansaron de buscar. Ellos se juntaron para estudiar debido a que al día siguiente tendrían el examen más importante, si lo aprobaban, tendrían libres las vacaciones de verano que comenzaban en una semana y pasarían a ser estudiantes de tercer año, sí, escucharon bien, TERCER AÑO.

Dentro del cuarto de Yamamoto, el cual era una pieza normal salvo por el hecho de que habían colgados muchos afiches de baseballistas, se encontraban los cuatro: Yamamoto y Tsuna tratando de hacer los ejercicios, Gokudera tratando de explicárselos y Reborn como siempre tomando café y sin ayudar en nada.

-¡NO LO ENTIENDO! –Se quejó el décimo bufando

-Yo se lo explico, Juudaime –dijo Gokudera acomodando sus lentes en la posición adecuada –Si obtenemos el producto de la masa y la velocidad, nos dará el valor correspondiente a…

-AAAAH, NO ENTIENDO NI LA MITAD DE LO QUE DICES –dijo agarrándose la cabeza

Ese comentario fue una patada para Gokudera, quien se sintió frustrado por no serle útil a su jefe.

-Siento ser un inútil, Juudaime, por favor golpéeme con un látigo –suplicó haciendo reverencia

-¡¿EEEEEEH?!

-Ya es suficiente, descansen por un momento –ordenó Reborn desde su lugar. Los chicos hicieron caso y se dedicaron a beber té un poco más tranquilos.

Cuando MUY extrañamente comenzó a sentirse el silencio, Reborn lo rompió como si hubiera pinchado un globo.

-¿Y ya consiguieron a alguien? –preguntó, haciendo que los tres escupieran el té al mismo tiempo

-¡AH, REBORN! ¡¿NO TENÍAS MEJOR MOMENTO PARA PREGUNTARLO?! –se quejó Tsuna

-No, no lo tenía… y háblale bien a tu tutor dame-tsuna –reclamó mientras le pateaba la cara -¿Han conseguido a alguien?

-Ah, muchas disculpas, Reborn-san –dijo Gokudera haciendo una reverencia a él

-Hmp… ya era hora de que te disculparas, y… ¿por qué te disculpas?

-Porque… -empezó a decir ahora en posición normal -… porque a pesar de ser la mano derecha del Juudaime aún no cumplo esta misión

-Gokudera-kun –habló Tsuna –no tienes que sentirte presionado por eso, además tenemos todo un año

-Cierto… muchas disculpas Juudaime –ahora la reverencia era hacia Tsuna

-¿Y tú, Tsuna? –preguntó Reborn

-¿Yo? –preguntó confundido

-Sí, tú… ¿te declaraste a Kyoko?

-Hah…. ¡¿HAAAAAHH?! –la pregunta tomó muy de improvisto a Tsuna, quien rápidamente pintó su cara de rojo -¡NO TE METAS EN LO QUE NO TE IMPORTA!-gritó defendiéndose

-JAJAJA –rió Yamamoto –Es cierto, había olvidado que a Tsuna le gusta Sasagawa-san

-¡YAMAMOTO!

-¡Ánimo, Juudaime! ¡Usted puede!

-¡GOKUDERA-KUN! –El pobre Tsuna casi estalla de la vergüenza que sentía en esos momentos, sabía que no tenía por qué ocultarles eso, ellos son sus amigos, pero de todas formas no podía evitar sentirse así.

-Oye, Tsuna –llamó Reborn. Tsuna lo miró extrañado.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Si vas tras Kyoko, ¿qué pasará con Haru?

-HAH?! –Tsuna quedó confundido

-Baka, sigues sin entender –protestó Reborn que pronto giró su mirada a Gokudera, quien se encontraba extrañamente pensativo mirando al suelo –Bien, cambiaré el tema, fui a Kokuyo.

Los tres chicos centraron su atención en el arcobaleno, esto no era algo que esperaban, ¿por qué iría a Kokuyo? No podría ser por algo bueno, no mientras Chrome esté en Namimori.

-¿A Kokuyo? –preguntó Tsuna preocupado -¿Pasó algo?

-No, nada importante, solo fui a hablar con Mukuro sobre el asunto de la boda de los guardianes

-¡¿EH?! –Tsuna sonaba confundido, no entendía por qué había hecho eso –Pero… ¿no se suponía que Chrome era la guardiana de la niebla?

-Tú… -A Reborn se le asomaban venitas en la sien, prueba de su furia -¿Desde que llegó Chrome no haz entendido nada? DAME-TSUNA –tras esto le dio una patada en la cara

-AAH REBORN, ESO DUELE! –lamentó en el suelo

-Eres idiota, Chrome nunca fue tu guardiana, tu guardián de la niebla es Mukuro. Mientras Mukuro estaba en Vindice, usaba el cuerpo de Chrome y por lo tanto el único medio de comunicación entre ustedes era ella, ahora él ya no está en Vindice, ya no la necesita para eso, ahora es tu guardián desde tu propio cuerpo ¿entiendes?

-En…

-Espera –Yamamoto interrumpió las palabras de Tsuna, sorprendiéndolos, ya que de todos los presentes, él era el más calmado y reservado – Entonces… -los ojos de Yamamoto se tornaron preocupantes, sus pupilas titilaban y se centraban en Reborn -… entonces… niño… si no es una guardiana… ¿por qué meterla en este lío? Le dijiste que consiguiera un novio también a pesar de no ser una guardiana, ella se está haciendo más fuerte cada día solo por ser útil.

Tsuna observó fijamente a Yamamoto, notó su preocupación, y su intuición Vongola le decía que había algo oculto tras ella. Además de ver a través de él, sus palabras lo hicieron entrar en razón, Tsuna era conciente de todo ello, Chrome siempre trataba de ser cada vez más fuerte para ayudarlos, para estar ahí, y sin embargo, ¿no era parte de ellos?

-Yamamoto –Llamó Reborn con total seriedad –Puede que no sea una guardiana, pero sigue siendo Vongola –El arcobaleno sonrió por lo bajo –Tiene su voluntad, siempre será una de las nuestras, es por eso que siempre hay que incluírla.

A veces Reborn tiene el poder de hacer razonar a las personas, de despertar sus sentimientos, tal vez no sea en todos, pero sí en sus estudiantes. Tanto Tsuna como Yamamoto lo miraron de alguna forma aliviados y agradecidos, Reborn los ha entrenado a ambos, sabe cómo son y por tanto sabe ver a través de ellos y no podría estar más feliz de que ellos se preocupen por la familia.

-Reborn-san –Gokudera, quien había estado extrañamente callado hasta ese momento, finalmente hizo uso de su palabra -¿Qué pasa con Mukuro? ¿Piensa seguir la misión?

Tomando un giro hacia otro tema, parece que Gokudera dio en el palo.

-Ah, él… no lo sé…

-¡¿EH?! Pero... –se quejaba Tsuna -… si no se casa entonces no podrá ser un guardián.

-Lo sé Tsuna, pero… -Reborn hablaba serio-… Mukuro… Hibari… son diferentes a ustedes… -dio un respiro y continuó –No sé por qué algo me dice que Hibari de alguna manera se arreglará, pero… Mukuro… no me cierra

Los tres lo miraron con total seriedad.

-Ese tipo es problemático –bufó Gokudera

-Además –seguía Reborn –Cuando llegué a Kokuyo, Chrome estaba con él

Todos abrieron sus ojos como platos, sobretodo Yamamoto

-¿Qué hacía en…

-No lo sé, Tsuna… solo sé que cuando llegué, ella estaba llorando y, en cuanto me vio, se fue

PLOOM

Yamamoto le dio un golpe a la mesa, expresando ira. Su natural enfado provocó que los demás lo mirasen con expresiones entre preocupadas y sorprendidas, tal vez si Gokudera o si Ryohei le pegara a la mesa, no sería muy extraño, pero si lo hace Yamamoto, definitivamente no sería normal. Él es el más pacífico de todos los guardianes, todo lo soluciona y analiza con calma, no por nada su elemento representa la tranquilidad, pero ahí estaba, uno de los extremos momentos en que Takeshi perdía la paciencia, algo que nadie se lo toma a la ligera, ya que cuando esto pasa, significa que sucede algo muy importante y negativo.

Para cuando Takeshi pareció reaccionar, sus amigos lo seguían observando con cierto temor, es entonces que entendió que tal vez no había hecho lo correcto.

-Gomenasai, Tsuna, Gokudera, Niño –dijo –creo que… iré afuera a tomar un poco de aire

De esta manera se alejó del resto, a pesar de estar en su propia casa.

**Bien, creo que ya es suficiente ._. dejaré el resto para el próximo cap :B**

**Asdasdasdasdadasdada wii bueh ^^ como dije antes, gracias a todos por su buena onda y todo el rollo (?) xD**

**Si tienen dudas, teorías y expectativas, dejen todo eso en los reviews, enserio me encantaría saber sus opiniones y que se les vuele la cabeza :B La verdad no sé si sea la mejor historia pero pongo mi esfuerzo en ella y la verdad es que me está gustando ^^!**

**Nos vemos! :D**


	4. Muguete

**HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO :D Comienzo este capítulo a las 4 y media de la mañana ._. eso se debe a que no puedo dormir y no tengo nada mejor que hacer (Bueno, tal vez estudiar –w-U) xD pero bueno, aquí estoy :D  
Para aquellos que me pidieron que no haga yaoi, ya ven que todas las parejas son hetero así que tranki ustedes xdd tenía la intención de hacerlas hetero desde el principio xD La verdad amo el yaoi, dos chicos besándose apasionadamente es tan asdkhaksdghkasdgksa (?) xD Pero KHR está plagada de fics yaoi ._. enserio, es más fácil encontrar un fic yaoi que un fic hetero, eso creo que está genial porque si vamos al caso, las grandes películas y series románticas siempre son hetero, no hay una puta pareja homosexual y eso me enferma ¬¬ sin embargo, entras a fanfiction y es un mundo aparte (? xD Y Katekyo Hitman Reborn es MUUUUY particular, osea las entiendo chicas, la serie está llena de personajes sexys y se re presta para escribir yaoi *¬* mucho yaoi, o sí, del hard (? **

**Breve hard de Yamamoto Takeshi y Sawada Tsunayoshi:**

**-Creí que cuando dijo que me metería la espada, se refería a su pene –dijo Tsuna –pero lo dijo de forma literal y me metió el scondo di rondine hasta el fondo TT_TT lo peor es que esa espada en realidad es un pájaro… FUI VIOLADO POR UN PUTO PÁJARO… TT_TT pero era eso o ser violado por el perro-**

**FIN**

**._. ok tengo problemas, por favor comprendan xD Volviendo al tema, KHR tiene demasiado yaoi y ya estoy EMPALAGADA, hagan más historias con parejas hetero o hagan yuri, o trios o yo que se, pero bájenle al yaoi fujoshis D: ya coparon toda la página, van a dominar el mundo… O.O tal vez esa es su intención e_e… wii yaoi**

**Ok mejor arranco el cap…**

**No, antes les diré que me pasaré por los fics de ustedes :3 es que estoy pasando por los perfiles de los que me dejan reviews y veo que tienen fics sumamente buenos ._. Eso es genial :B tienen talento, me pasaré más seguido por ahí ^^!**

**Capítulo 3:**

Ya habían esperado bastante, pero Yamamoto no volvía a su alcoba así que decidieron que sería mejor que ellos salieran. Saludaron al dueño del restorant de sushi y se marcharon del lugar, buscándolo. Lo encontraron sentado sobre el cordón de la vereda, mirando al suelo con sepulcral seriedad.

-Yamamoto –llamó Tsuna con ojos preocupantes. Takeshi abrió los ojos de sorpresa y giró a ellos

-Oh, Tsuna, lo siento, creo que me quedé demasiado rato –contestó sonriendo, falsamente sonriendo

-Yamamoto, nosotros ya nos vamos –concluyó el décimo

-Ah, sí, ya es tarde –contestó mientras se paraba –suerte en el examen de mañana

De esta manera se despidieron y encaminaron rumbo a sus hogares. Sin embargo, a las tres casas del restorant, Tsuna se dio vuelta y llamó

-¡YAMAMOTO! –Takeshi lo observó…

-¡¿OLVIDASTE ALGO?! –gritó

-NO –Tsuna se acercó corriendo, una vez a su lado –Yamamoto… no sé qué te pasa pero… si necesitas a alguien, no dudes en llamarme –dijo mientras se volvía al lado de Gokudera y Reborn

Dejó a un Takeshi que cuando se dio la media vuelta sonrió, comprensivo –Arigato, Tsuna –dijo por lo bajo

w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

Ya era de mañana, ya vestido con el uniforme escolar, bajaba las escaleras en busca de su desayuno

-¡TSUNA-NII! –gritó un niño de cabello castaño que se prendía del chaleco de Tsuna, con ojos que mostraban miedo

-¿Hah? –dijo Tsuna confundido – Fuuta, ¿Qué pa… WWAAAAAH?!

Lo entendió todo cuando vio a Reborn durmiendo en el mismo estado que el día anterior, sobre la mesa obviamente.

-¡REBORN! ¡TE ESTÁN VIENDO LOS NIÑOS! ¡¿POR QUÉ NO DUERMES EN OTRO LADO?! –Gritó aterrado

-Oh, dame-Tsuna –dijo Reborn "despertando" y rompiendo su nube de… moco? -¿Qué haces? Debes ir a clases

-Oh, Tsu-kun –Ahora apareció una mujer de cabello castaño, por los hombros, con un delantal y una sartén en las manos –Estoy preparando tu desayuno –dijo alegremente

-¡¿MAMÁ?! ¡¿POR QUÉ DEJAS QUE DUERMA EN ESE ESTADO?! ¡Y SOBRE LA MESA! ¡SOBRE LA MESA!

-¡AAH! –Nana se agarró mejilla con una enorme y nada entendible sonrisa –Es que se veía tan tierno durmiendo

-¡¿TIERNO?! –Tsuna a veces pensaba que su madre era una especie de extraterrestre o algo así, para ella todo era tierno, todo era lindo, todo era rosas -¡¿QUÉ TIENE DE TIERNO?! ¡AAAAAH, NO LO ENTIENDO! –dijo agarrándose la cabeza

Cuando la madre iba a dejar el desayuno sobre la mesa, Tsuna rápidamente lo agarró antes de que lo haga.

-Yo… no volveré a comer en esa mesa –dijo con tono entre aterrado y asqueroso

-Tsuna-san ¿estás bien? –preguntaba I-Pin que recién llegaba

-Sí, estoy bien –contestó volviendo a la realidad –Mamá… deja que le pase una lavada a la mesa

-¿Eh? Oh, claro –contestó Nana

"_Debo limpiar esto o nunca podré comer aquí" _–se decía mentalmente el castaño

-¡OH, TSUNA! – Le tocó aparecer al niño vaquita -¡MIRA LO QUE LAMBO-SAN ENCONTRÓ! –dijo con entusiasmo

-Ah, Lambo, ¿qué…. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH?! ¡¿DE DÓNDE SACASTE ESO?!

La cara de Tsuna se tintó de todos los colores cálidos existentes solo con ver lo que el niño llevaba en su mano, un artefacto blanco y cilíndrico del cual se desprendía una cuerda desde una de sus bases.

-Ah… ¿esto? Estaba en el baño cuando Bianchi se estaba bañando

-¡¿ENTRASTE AL BAÑO CUANDO BIANCHI SE BAÑABA?!

-Sí, pero… -Lambo se tocaba la pera en posición pensativa -… debo decir que no tiene muy buenas tetas…

-¡LAAAAAAAMBOOOOOOOOOO!

-Como sea… ¡LAMBO-SAN ENCONTRÓ LA LLAVE DEL GRAN TESORO DE LOS PIRATAS!

-¡¿EEEEHHH?!

-Con esto… ¡LAMBO-SAN ENCONTRARÁ EL ONE PIECE!

-¿Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-QUÉ CARAJOS ESTÁS DICIENDO?! ESO NO ES UNA LLAVE, ESO ES UN TAMPÓN!

Inmediatamente Tsuna se tapó la boca con ambas manos: -_"Oh no, ¿qué hice?"_

-¿Hah? ¿No es una llave? –Lambo se veía muy curioso moviendo el artefacto de un lado a otro, observándolo –Entonces no podré abrir nada… ¿para qué sirve esto, Tsuna?

-E-e-e-e-esoo…. –Tsuna se encontraba demasiado nervioso en ese momento -… e-e-e….¡FUUTA! –llamó al verlo a su lado

-¿Qué pasa, Tsuna-nii?

-Tú y yo somos los únicos normales en esta casa, tenemos que escapar –dijo tomándolo de los hombros

-Pero… Tsuna-nii…

-Mamá, ¿para qué sirve esto? –preguntó el niño vaquita inoscentemente

-Oh –Nana como siempre sonriente –Eso sirve para…

-¡ESPERA OKA-SAN, NO DIGAS…..

-Eso sirve para tapar botellas de vino –contestó sonriendo

-¿Eh? –reacción de Lambo

-¡¿HAAAAH?!-reacción de Tsuna

-¡AAAAH LAMBO-SAN YA SABE LO QUE ES! ¡UN CORCHO! –Lambo quedó muy satisfecho y feliz con la respuesta –Este es otro caso resuelto por el Súper Agente Lambo-san 86, solo Lambo-san pudo haber adivinado esto.

En ese preciso momento apareció una mujer con un aura muy, muy obscura…

-¡¿QUIÉN FUE EL BASTARDO QUE ANDUBO HUSMEANDO ENTRE MIS COSAS?! –No sé si fue una pregunta o una amenaza proveniente de la pelirrosa

-Fui yo, Bianchi –Intervino cierto bebé

-¡AH, REBORN! –dijo en tono meloso, la cara de la mujer cambió por completo, pasó de ser un feroz tigre a un cariñoso gatito –Si eres tú te puedo mostrar todo lo que tengo para mi ciclo menstrual

-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-

Con Reborn ya vestido e instalado en su hombre, Tsuna caminaba rumbo a su examen, y como de costumbre, se encontró "accidentalmente" con Gokudera y Yamamoto. El tema de conversación durante el trayecto fue el examen, Tsuna nervioso porque sabía que si no lo pasaba Reborn le haría la vida imposible como tutor, Gokudera y Yamamoto animando a Tsuna con optimismo, diciéndoles que logrará pasar.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta de la escuela…

-¡OH, CHICOS! –Llamó un albino hiperactivo captando la atención de los cuatro

-Onii-san –llamó Tsuna -¿Cómo es…

-¡HE DECIDIDO IR DE FRENTE! –Exclamó con el puño en el corazón y llamas en sus ojos -¡ESTO SERÁ EXTREMO!

-¿De qué habla? –Murmuró Gokudera

-¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? ¿Dónde está? –preguntaba por lo bajo mientras hacía vista gorda del campus frunciendo los ojos -¡AHÍ ESTA! –gritó emocionado.

Divisó a su objetivo al lado de un arbusto, junto con Kyoko, su hermana. Ambas estaban riendo y platicando y, acto seguido, Ryohei corrió como una bala hacia ellas.

-¿Ah? ¿Onii-chan? –preguntó Kyoko extrañada

-¡KUROKAWA HANA… -Gritó Ryohei ganando la atención de todos los presentes, los alumnos y alumnas de Namimori, incluídos Tsuna y los demás, se arrimaron al lugar expectantes por las palabras que diría el peliblanco -… SAL CONMIGO AL EXTREMO! –Listo, lo dijo, y no de cualquier forma, sino que se inclinó con una rodilla levantada y con otra en el suelo, como si le pidiera matrimonio, eso lo había visto en la tele.

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ?! –La escuela entera cayó en hemorralgias nazales, las chicas se deprimieron porque esa confesión dictaba la pérdida del apuesto líder del club de boxeo, y los chicos pues, no podían estar más sorprendidos, de hecho todos estaban sorprendidos… y Hana…

-…. No… -El hermoso mundo de colores y calor se transformó en un apocalipsis de hielo -… vámonos Kyoko –dijo jalándola del brazo a una pelinaranja en estado de shock, la cual no ofrecía resistencia alguna a las acciones de Hana, que la arrastraba a su salón.

-Onii-san! –exclamó Tsuna acercándose.

Ryohei no se dio cuenta de que estaba ahí, de hecho no se dio cuenta de todas las personas que estaban ahí y se dejó llevar por sus instintos de… cobardía? Es algo extraño en alguien que siempre está en su última voluntad, pero parece que hasta alguien con estas cualidades tiene un miedo, y, efectivamente, el miedo de Ryohei eran las mujeres. Se dijo a sí mismo que un hombre debe enfrentar sus miedos, así que se llenó de esmero y puso todo su esfuerzo en esa confesión. Sin embargo… las cosas no salieron como lo planeaba, y entonces ahí estaba, tambaleándose, con una cara completamente roja y sin poder asimilar las palabras de la chica.

-¿Me ha… -comenzó a preguntar por lo bajo mientras se paraba -… rechazado? –completó la pregunta mirando hacia la dirección en donde ella y su hermana se habían ido.

Parpadeó un par de veces y luego…

-Ah…. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHH! –gritó, se dio media vuelta y salió corriendo gritando –AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH –hasta que se dio fuertemente con una pared y cayó al suelo.

-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-

-En serio, Kyoko, tu hermano es extraño –Hana caminaba arrastrando a Kyoko por los pasillos, quien seguía sin mutar palabra-Ayer me gritó y me cerró la puerta en la cara y ahora viene y…. –Hana se dio vuelta y puso atención en su amiga -… ¿Kyoko?... –la sentó en un banco que había en el lugar y pasó su mano frente a su cara, moviéndola hacia arriba y hacia abajo buscando alguna reacción de su parte -… ¿estás viva?

-Onii-chan… -murmuró suavemente, Hana la miró extrañada –Onii-chan…

-Kyoko…

-¡ONII-CHAN ESTÁ ENAMORADO! ¡KYAAAAA! -Revivió de un salto -¡ESTO ES INCREÍBLE! –Le brillaban los ojos de ilusión, tenía una felicidad como la que tiene un perro cuando mueve la cola

-Kyoko… ¿estás bien? –La cara de Hana era un poema, estaba abrumadora, es que en todos sus años de amistad nunca la había visto tan hiperactiva

-¡SÍ! ¡MEJOR QUE NUNCA! –respondió –Es que esto nunca había pasado, onii-chan nunca mostró alguna señal de que le guste alguien… y ahora viene y se declara.

-En algún momento le iba a gustar una chica, es normal –dijo Hana sin darle importancia al asunto y caminando rumbo al salón.

-¡HANA! La chica a la que quiere onii-chan eres tú –reclamó

-¿Y?

-Lo haz rechazado, pero… si es onii-chan, entonces nunca se rendirá

-Kyoko, sé que estás feliz por tu hermano y todo eso pero… no estaré con él, es muy extraño –Frunció los ojos –Es demasiado extraño y aniñado, me gustan los hombres maduros, Kyoko, lo sabes

Ambas entraban al salón, en el cual Tsuna, Gokudera y Yamamoto ya estaban en sus asientos

-Pero, Hana… Ohayo Tsuna-kun –Saludó al verlo y se desvió cerca de su lugar

-Ohayo, Kyoko-chan –Tsuna la observó, estaba muy hermosa como siempre y además, tenía una sonrisa tan grande que la hacía más hermosa de lo que ya era. No hay nada más lindo que ver feliz a la persona que amas, es por eso que Tsuna se sintió bien con solo verla

-Tsuna-kun, ¿estudiaste para el examen? –dijo acomodándose en su lugar

-Sí, bueno… -Tsuna se sintió nervioso, tenerla tan cerca le provocaba tensión -… Gokudera-kun me ayudó un poco, jajaja –sus nervios eran evidentes

-Ah, ya veo –Sonrió Kyoko –Gokudera-kun es muy inteligente

-Sí, tienes razón –respondió moviéndose un poco, provocando, de esta manera, que algo se le cayera del bolsillo -¡AH, MI AMULETO! –exclamó mientras se agachaba para juntarlo

-Ah, Tsuna-kun –Kyoko al principio lo miró confundida, pero luego, al ver de qué se trataba sonrió –Aún lo tienes, ¡qué alegría!

-¡P-POR SUPUESTO! –Tsuna se sonrojó un poco –Este examen es muy importante, necesito toda la suerte posible.

Las palabras sinceras de Tsuna hicieron que Kyoko lo mirara con adoración, fijamente, y Tsuna cuando se dio cuenta de esto se sonrojó aún más de lo que ya estaba.

-Ah, Kyoko-chan, tengo algo para ti –dijo acordándose de cierto detalle pensando que tal vez desviar el tema lo pondría menos nervioso. Sin embargo, lo puso aún peor.

-¿Para mí? –Preguntó ella risueñamente

-Sí –asintió Tsuna ya a un grado más alto de carmín.

El castaño puso el brazo dentro de la mochila buscando su objetivo, una vez que lo encontró se lo extendió.

-Es para suerte –le dijo completamente colorado.

La chica quedó atónita ante lo que le estaba dando, era lo más hermoso que jamás haya visto. Consistía en un tallo verde y largo del cual se desprendían hermosas flores blancas, rodeándolo, como si fuera un árbol en miniatura pero con flores y sin raíz, además desprendía un muy agradable aroma.

Kyoko se sonrojó, no era la primera vez que recibía flores, ella siempre ha sido una chica "popular" y por tanto, siempre ha recibido flores de los chicos, pero no de la manera que lo hacía Tsuna, ninguno se ponía tan nervioso ni se sonrojaba de esa manera, y eso solamente hacía que ella se sintiera nerviosa.

-Se llama Muguete –habló Tsuna –D-dicen que… que da… buena suerte. Y pues… -cada vez estaba más tenso –mi madre los planta y como tú me diste ese amuleto yo pensé que debería darte algo para la suerte también y entonces… -Todo esto lo dijo a la velocidad de la luz

-Tsuna-kun –interrumpió la pelinaranja

-¿H-hai?

-Arigato –sonrió –es el regalo más hermoso que jamás me han dado –dijo mientras aromaba la dulce esencia y frescura de la planta

-Ah, es… EEEEEHHH?! –Ya era hora de que se alterara, no podía estar tranquilo en esa situación

-Bueno, clase, pónganse en sus posiciones

-Oh, el examen –murmuró aterrado luego de escuchar al profesor

w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

Los tres mosqueteros salían de la escuela luego de dos largas horas de examen.

-Ha estado algo difícil nee –decía Yamamoto mientras desperezaba sus brazos

-Hmp, para un baka del deporte como tú habrá sido difícil, pero esto fue demasiado sencillo –bufaba Gokudera -¿no es cierto, Juudaime? –dijo esperanzado

-Bueno, emm… -hablaba Tsuna con buen humor -… la verdad es que me ha ido mejor que otras veces, estoy esperanzado

-¿Lo ve Juudaime? ¡Usted es genial! –Afirmó Gokudera levantando su pulgar

-Oye Tsuna –llamó Yammoto curioso -¿Qué hiciste en el ejercicio 8?

Petrificación por un instante.

-¡¿HABÍA UN EJERCICIO 8?! –preguntó desesperado

-Sí –contestó el moreno como si fuera obvio –estaba en la segunda hoja

-¡¿HABÍA UNA SEGUNDA HOJA?!

Tsuna quedó tumbado en el suelo

-¡AAH JUUDAIME!

-Voy a morir cuando Reborn se entere

w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

Después de separarse de Yamamoto y Gokudera, Tsuna llegó a su casa se vio muy sorprendido por la cantidad de gente que abundaba en ese lugar. Estaba lleno de hombres vestidos con traje, bien arreglados.

-¿Estos son los subordinados de Dino-san? –se preguntó

-Oh, hermanito, llegaste –Antes de que Tsuna se diera cuenta, estaba en el living de su casa con Dino frente a él y Reborn en el hombro de este

-¡Dino-san! –exclamó con alegría –Sabía que eras tú

-Ha pasado tiempo ¿no? –le sonrió el Cavallone – Gomenasai, he traído mucha gente, la verdad me sorprende que tu mamá deje entrar a mis subordinados

-No, no, de hecho es normal, esto no es nada al lado de…

FLASH BACK

_*Ring, ring*_

-Ah, ¿Quién podrá ser? –se preguntó la castaña interrumpiendo la sección de aspiradora para ir a la puerta.

-Ohayo, ¿qué desea? –preguntó con una sonrisa

-Hola, señora, hemos venido a robarle

-Oh, claro, claro, pasen, ¿quiéren té? Pueden venir cuando quieran.

Los tres hombres de negro pasaron a la casa:

-Quiero esa televisión –dijo uno

-Y yo el microondas –dijo otro

-Yo emm… el sofá –dijo el último

-Oh… adelante –dijo Nana con una sonrisa - ¿Pueden llevar eso caminando o les llamo un taxi?

FIN FLASH BACK

-¿En serio pasó eso? –preguntó Dino con una gota en la cabeza

-Sí, y también…

FLASH BACK

_*Ring, ring*_

-Ah, ¿Quién podrá ser? –se preguntó la castaña interrumpiendo la sección de lavado -Ohayo, ¿qué desea?

-Hola, señora, soy político y vengo a robarle, digo, vengo a cobrarle el impuesto

-Ah, claro, claro… pero… -Nana se ponía el dedo en la pera -… no tengo el dinero aquí…

-Seño…

-Oh, tenga, tenga… -dijo dándole un papel con números -… esta es mi cuenta del banco, saque todo el dinero que quiera. Oh, si se acuerda devuélvamelo, pero solo si se acuerda, si se olvida no pasa nada.

FIN FLASH BACK

-Tu oka-san es algo extraña –decía el caballo salvaje con más gotas en la cabeza

-Y espera a escuchar la última historia…

FLASH BACK

_*Ring, ring*_

-Ah, ¿Quién podrá ser? –se preguntó la castaña interrumpiendo la sección de cocina -Ohayo, ¿qué desea?

-Hola, señora, soy un narcotraficante perseguido por la policía, ¿me deja esconderme en su casa?

-Oh, por supuesto, pase, justo estaba preparando unos bocadillos.

El hombre de blanco pasó, se sentó en el sofá y sacó una bolsa llena de polvo blanco, el cual dejó caer sobre la mesa ratona.

-Oh, ¿eso es azúcar? –preguntó Nana

-No, esto es Cocaína…

-Aaaaah, cocaína…. ¿y la puedo agregar a mi torta?

FIN FLASH BACK

-Creo que… -el Cavallone se notaba algo asustado-… lo pensaré dos veces antes de comer torta en esta casa…

-Bueno, eh… ¿vamos a mi cuarto? –sugirió Tsuna

-¿A dónde crees que vas?

Una voz gruesa y autoritaria provino desde la puerta, la voz de alguien a quien Tsuna y sobretodo Dino conocían muy bien, alguien que si estaba ahí, era por alguna razón importante, ya que de no ser así, no mostraría interés en nada.

-Vaya, esto es una sorpresa –sonrió el rubio –Ha pasado tiempo, Kyoya.

**X3 Bueno… me quedaré aquí…**

**Asdsdasdsadasds xDDDDDD Joder, acabo de darme cuenta que siempre termino escribiendo tonterías, quiero hacer el capítulo serio pero no me sale ._. xDD**

**Y con lo de la mamá, no me culpen, lo que puse es la puta razón, esa mujer deja que cualquiera entre a su casa ._.UU xDD en serio, cuando empecé a ver KHR quedé re WTF en ese aspecto, era alg que necesitaba recalcar ewe xDD**

**¿Qué querrá Hibari, eh? ~**

**:3 aasdasdjhasj BUeeeh espero que les haya gustado (?**

**Oh y MENSAJE ESPECIAL PARA anne di vongola:**

**-Primero: Gracias por tus reviews xD**

**-Segundo: Leí la historia que escribiste de cuando Tsuna y los demás son adultos y van a un encuentro con los de la secundaria… POR FAVOR HACÉ UN PAR DE CAPÍTULOS MÁS! .! TE LO RUEGO! UNA CONTI! ONEGAI!**

**Graciaaaaaaaaaas, nos vemos :D**


	5. Helado de limón

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS TERRÍCOLAS, ¿come va? Espero que bien y también espero que entiendan que ya no voy a poder subir capítulos TAAAAAAAAAN seguidos como antes :C es que empecé de nuevo las clases y a la mierda todo, me demoraré más en escribir desde ahora TT_TT espero que me disculpen pero tengo obligaciones :C**

**Capítulo 4: Helado de limón**

-Vaya, esto es una sorpresa –sonrió el rubio –Ha pasado tiempo, Kyoya.

Ahí estaba, esa figura inconfundible, ese cabello tan negro como la mismísima obscuridad y esos ojos sedientos, esos ojos que devoran todo lo que se encuentre a su paso. Ahí estaba, frente al rubio y al castaño, frente al "bebé" en el que tanto sentía interés. Ahí estaba, Hibari Kyoya.

-Hi-Hibari-san… -murmuró Tsuna algo sorprendido

-Dino Cavallone –dijo el pelinegro mirando a su presa –supe que estarías aquí en cuanto vi a esa bola de inútiles

-Oh, ¿te refieres a mis subordinados? –preguntó pensativo, pero enseguida le cambió la cara a una imagen de horror solo con imaginar lo que haría –Espera, Kyoya… amor y paz, hermano –dijo mientras hacía el símbolo de la paz con sus dedos

-Dame-Dino, no te hagas el hippie –protestó Reborn

-Patético –dijo Kyoya

-Muy patético –concordó Reborn

-¡¿HAAH?! ¿Están coordinados? –se quejó el rubio

-Hmp, ya tendré tiempo de morderte hasta la muerte… más importante… -dirigió la mirada a Tsuna –tenemos que hablar, Sawada Tsunayoshi

-H-Hai –susurró Tsuna mirándolo sorprendido y preocupado ya que sabía que para que Hibari Kyoya viniera frente a él a hablarle, no sería para algo precisamente bueno.

-Llévame a tu habitación

-Eh…Oh… sí, adelante

-Oh, Tsuna –llamó Reborn -¿te presto un condón?

-Eh…. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! ¡SACA ESAS IMÁGENES DE TU CABEZA! ¡SÁCALAS! ¡SÁCALAS!

-¿Qué estás gritando, herbívoro? Apúrate –ordenó fríamente el pelinegro mientras se adelantaba –Tú también, bebé

Tanto Tsuna como Reborn iban subiendo las escaleras junto a Hibari.

-¿Hah? ¿Y yo? –preguntó Dino aún desde el piso bajo

-Tú no

-¿EEEH? ¿POR QUÉ? –se quejó el rubio

-Porque eres molesto

-¡SOY TU TUTOR!

Una venita se asomó en la sien del guardián de la nube, quien atinó a ir bajando las escaleras.

-Vuelve a decir eso y te morderé hasta la…

-Hibari –cortó sus palabras Reborn –deja que Dame-Dino venga

-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

Los cuatro se ponían cómodos dentro del cuarto de Tsuna mientras Nana, amablemente servía té, y una vez que se fue empezaron las charlas.

-Etto… Hibari-san –Comenzó Tsuna con un tono preocupado -¿A qué se debe todo esto? ¿Sucedió algo en Namimori?

-Iré al grano –dijo Hibari, inmediatamente después de decir eso, tomó un sorbo de té, dejando a los tres presentes expectantes –Quiero que me hables de esa chica.

Reborn sonrió por lo bajo, pero Tsuna y Dino escupieron su té de la sorpresa que esto les había ocasionado.

-¡¿CH-CH-CH-CHICA?! –preguntó Tsuna -¿QUÉ CHICA?

-Kyoya… -Dino, MUY aterrado, se acercó a su lado y le tocó la frente -¿No tienes fiebre?

Otra venita se asomó en la sien de Hibari, ocasionando que le golpee la cara al rubio.

-¡DSK!... ¡ESO DUELE, KYOYA! –protestó volviendo a su lugar

-Hmp, sabía que serías molesto –contestó cortantemente el pelinegro –Solo para dejarte claro… -continuó secamente -…solo quiero morderte hasta la muerte, no me interesas de forma sexual.

-Eh… -dice el rubio más que asustado -¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH?! ¡¿PERO DE QUÉ RAYOS ESTÁS HABLANDO?! ¡LE VOY A LAS CHICAS! ¡A LAS CHICAS!

-Solo por si acaso…

-Te entiendo Hibari, no sé quién es más dame de entre Dame-Dino y Dame-Tsuna –reprochó Reborn

-¡¿EEEEEHHH?! –protestaron ambos "dames" al mismo tiempo

-Etto, Hibari-san… -comenzó nuevamente Tsuna -…dijiste chica, pero… ¿a qué chica te refieres?

-¿Huh? –preguntó como si fuera obvio –La sádica de trenzas con la que peleé el otro día

-Sádica de… ¡¿HAH?! ¡¿TE REFIERES A OTONA I-PIN?!

-I-Pin… así que así se llama –Esto último lo dijo de manera algo curiosa.

Tsuna y Dino parpadearon un par de veces, sin entender.

-Y dime, Hibari… -interrumpió Reborn sosteniendo su tacita de té -… ¿por qué el interés en ella?

-Porque me excita –contestó sencillamente

Una tormenta de hielo pasó petrificando al alumno y exalumno del arcobaleno.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?! –reaccionaron ambos sumamente ruborizados.

-¡¿CÓMO PUEDE DECIR ESAS COSAS ASÍ COMO ASÍ?! –preguntó Tsuna

-Kyoya… -Dino se acercó y tocó su frente nuevamente -… ¿seguro que no tienes fiebre? –Golpe de Hibari -¡AAAH! ¡QUE ESO DUELE!

-Hmp, eres molesto

-EH, EH… HIBARI-SAN –Tsuna lucía nervioso –Cuando dices e-e-exi…. Exitar…. –tragó saliva - ¿Te refieres a que… te provoca reacciones indecentes?

-Sí –sonrió –Quiero hacer cosas sucias y luego morderla hasta la muerte

-¡¿HHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH HHHHHHHH?! –Tsuna y Dino a ese punto estaban que explotaban, ruborizados al máximo, les salía sangre de la nariz.

-Enserio son unos niños –comentó Reborn mientras sonreía por lo bajo

-No, estoy… solo un poco sorprendido – confesó Dino mientras se recuperaba –Creía que ya lo conocía… -comentó, pero enseguida cambió esa cara de terror por una sonrisa diciendo –Pero… es normal, Kyoya está en la edad y… ¡AUCH! ¡QUE DUELE! –se quejó nuevamente de otro golpe de Hibari

-Hmp –Única respuesta del de las llamas púrpuras

-Pero, Hibari, si es así… -dijo Reborn de forma seria mientras bebía de su té -… estás en un aprieto

-¿Huh?

-Esa chica no es de esta época, viene del futuro. Fue invocada por la bazooka de los diez años para estar solo cinco minutos aquí, en esta época. Es decir, en esta época ella tiene diez años menos, osea que solo es una niña de cinco años y solo puedes verla en su forma de quince años cuando es invocada por la bazooka.

Kyoya escuchó con atención las palabras del "bebé", a pesar de que su forma de haber expresado las cosas no haya sido la más clara, él las entendió completamente debido a su inteligencia y experiencia en el futuro. Esto no le sorprendió para nada, no después de todos los enredos de esta gente en los que se vio involucrado, esto solo sería otro de esos juegos que tanto disfrutaba. Hibari Kyoya nunca lo admitiría pero, le gusta estar en cada uno de esos enredos en los que lo mete Sawada Tsunayoshi, sí, porque cada uno de ellos viene cargado con gente interesante, gente a quien morderla hasta la muerte con muchas ganas, gente que le pueda hacer la pelea y despertar su verdadero instinto asesino, gente que sacie su sed, gente que considere digna de combatir, y esta no sería la excepción, esta chica, I-Pin, será su presa, la mejor presa que jamás haya probado, esa presa que ha buscado por tanto tiempo y que por fin encontró, él se encargará de morderla hasta la muerte en TODOS los sentidos.

Hibari sonrió con lujuria y fijó una mirada tan temible como psiquiátrica, sus ojos, esos ojos que siempre expresan una sed inexplicable, ahora se hacían más fuertes, parece que el apetito aumenta.

-¿K-Kyoya? –preguntó algo atemorizado por verlo de esa manera tan extraña.

–Interesante información –La sonrisa con la que dijo eso solo indicaba una cosa, la presa esta vez iba a ser muy apetitosa, no solo le provocaba excitación, sino que también locura.

-¿K-Kyoya? –volvió a insistir el rubio, dándose cuenta de ella

Dino trató de acercarse, extendiéndole la mano a su hombro, pero Hibari al percatarse de esto rápidamente la bloqueó y, sin más que decir, salió por la ventana a una velocidad descomunal, dejando petrificados a cada uno de los que habían estado a su lado hasta ese momento.

-Hi… ¡HIBARI-SAN! –gritó Tsuna, dispuesto a saltar por la ventana y perseguirlo en modo de última voluntad, y así lo hubiese hecho si no hubiera sido detenido por un brazo, un brazo proveniente del rubio, el cual se encontraba extremadamente serio en ese momento.

-Yo iré, Tsuna… -dijo por lo bajo y de forma seca -… ese es mi alumno.

-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

-¡AL FIN LLEGÓ EL DÍA! –gritó muy entusiasmada.

Algunos podrán decir que está loca por andar gritando en el medio de la calle y reírse sola, pero ciertamente era tanta la emoción que tenía en ese momento que nada de eso importaba, nadie iba a quitarle la felicidad a Haru Miura, no señor. Ese día era el gran "Viernes de Oferta", el día en que su pastelería favorita rebajaba los precios de los helados y licuados por la mitad, lo cual provocaba que una muchedumbre de personas desesperen, por eso no se extrañó cuando vio tanta movilización en ese lugar.

-Dios, ¿por qué la fila es tan larga? –se preguntó desilusionada, decidió que lo mejor sería entrar y fijarse qué sabores se ponían en oferta para luego hacer la condenada fila para pedir.

-¡DIJE QUE QUIERO DE LIMÓN! –Esa voz era inconfundible, Haru supo enseguida de quien se trataba y volteó a verlo: ese cabello gris, ese estilo de ropa y ese seño fruncido eran altamente inconfundibles.

-Joven, debe hacer la fila como los demás

-¿Hah? ¡NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA UNA FILA! ¡DEME DE LIMÓN! –reprochó golpeando la barra

-Pero joven…

-¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO, BAKADERA?! –gritó Haru aturdida

El chico giró tras escuchar eso y la vio, allí parada frente suyo con los brazos cruzados y cara de fastidio.

-¡¿HAH?! ¡MUJER ESTÚPIDA! –señaló

-¿Hahi? –clásica palabra de Haru -¡¿QUÉ ES TODO ESTE ESCÁNDALO?!

-¡¿QUÉ HACES AQUÍ?! –dijo Gokudera acercándose y mirándola sin dejar de fruncir el seño

-¡VINE POR LAS OFERTAS! ¡¿O POR QUÉ VOY A VENIR?! ¡USA LA CABEZA!... ¡¿Y QUÉ ES TODO ESTE ESCÁNDALO?!

-¡¿Y QUÉ TE IMPORTA?! ¡DEBERÍAS IRTE!

-¡¿HAHI?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!... ¡¿Y POR QUÉ NO HACES LA FILA?!

-Tsk, preguntas mucho–Gokudera posó su cabeza de perfil –No te ilusiones no te darán nada porque eres fea.

-¡¿Eh… EEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! –La chica enfureció totalmente, cambiando su tono de piel a un rojo de ira -¡AHORA SÍ QUE ME HICISTE ENOJAR!

-¡SEGURIDAD! ¡SEGURIDAD! –gritó el empleado a su lado

-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

-No puedo creer que me hayan echado por tu culpa –dijo frustrada mientras caminaba por la calle

-Hmp –bufó el peligris

-¡¿Y ESO ES TODO LO QUE DICES?! ¡¿TIENES IDEA DE CUÁNTO ESTUVE ESPERANDO POR ESTE DÍA?!

-¡¿Y A MÍ QUÉ ME DICES?! ¡YO TAMPOCO ESTOY CONTENTO DE QUE ME HAYAN ECHADO, MUJER ESTÚPIDA!

-¡¿Y QUÉ ESPERABAS QUE HICIERAN?! ¡QUERÍAS EL TONTO HELADO DE LIMÓN SIN HACER LA TONTA FILA, ERA OBVIO QUE TE IBAN A ECHAR!

-¡¿EEEHH?! ¡ES OBVIO QUE ME ECHARON CUANDO VINISTE TÚ Y TE PUSISTE A GRITAR!

-¡¿DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO?! ¡TÚ YA ESTABAS MONTANDO UN ESCÁNDALO ANTES DE QUE LLEGARA YO!

-Tsk, ¡CÁLLATE!... ¡Y DEJA DE SEGUIRME!

-¡YO NO TE SIGO, BAKADERA! ¡MI CASA ESTÁ EN ESA DIRECCIÓN!

-¡ENTONCES TOMA EL CAMINO LARGO!

-¡NO QUIERO! ¡TÓMALO TÚ!

-HAAAAAH! –bufaron ambos al mismo tiempo y furiosos.

¿Por qué se comportaba así con él? Porque era insoportable. Lo conocía y sabía que era una buena persona, pero sus actitudes siempre eran molestas, a Haru nunca le gustó la gente agresiva y él no era la excepción. Sin embargo, debía soportarlo, por ser el mejor amigo de Tsuna-san, SU Tsuna-san, y si es su mejor amigo es por algo, nada es porque sí, al menos no tratándose de Tsuna, con un vongola siempre hay un por qué detrás de todo.

Y Gokudera, ¿por qué la trataba así? Gokudera siempre había tratado así a todo el mundo, sobretodo a aquellos que tratan de acercarse al Juudaime. No es porque tuviera celos o algo parecido, sino porque no confiaba en nadie y trataba de protegerlo de toda persona que intente algo. Sin embargo el serle leal solo a su jefe y que el resto de las personas no existan, le ha dado consecuencias y fue entonces cuando Yamamoto, enojado, le habló duramente y lo hizo volver a la realidad, esto pasó en el futuro, cuando trataron de pelear contra Gamma. Gracias a las palabras de Yamamoto, Gokudera comenzó a ver a las personas de diferente manera, llegando a considerar a algunos como compañeros e incluso amigos, algo impensable antes. Ahora no solo peleaba por su jefe sino también por aquellas nuevas personas a las que considera allegadas, entre ellas Haru, a pesar de que siempre consideró que la "odiaba" han pasado por tantas cosas que ha llegado a tomarle cariño, no es que sea especial o algo así, es solo que simplemente se dio cuenta de que no podía odiarla. Además de el hecho de que para su jefe, Haru era una persona importante y por ende, como su mano derecha, debería aceptarla.

Gokudera se preocupa por ella y por todos sus nuevos amigos y compañeros, debe hacerlo por su jefe ya que eso es lo que él haría, pero también por él, porque si él no se preocupa por los demás, entonces nadie se preocuparía por él, quedaría completamente solo y eso es algo que bajo ningún motivo podría pasar. En este momento, Haru era una prioridad por la cual preocuparse ya que ella en verdad ama a su jefe, él era MUY consciente de ello, en el fondo le agradaría si él sintiera lo mismo, pero sabe que no es así, porque el Juudaime va por Kyoko, él siempre la quiso a ella, no a Haru. Gokudera sabía que tarde o temprano, su jefe estaría con Kyoko, y la pelivioleta quedaría en segundo plano, herida por un amor no correspondido. Sabía que eso era algo que no podría evitar pero aún así no podía soportar verla en ese estado de ilusión, más sabiendo en qué consiste la nueva misión, seguro que ella estaba esperando una declaración o una sorpresa en algún momento, pero eso no iba a pasar, eso le dolía. Se supone que como mano derecha debería hacer felices a todas las personas con las que el Juudaime tenga un lazo afectivo, y el no hacer nada lo hacía sentir un total inútil.

Por más de tener todos estos sentimientos escondidos, Gokudera nunca los expresaría, le avergonzaban y aunque finalmente los haya aceptado, no podría expresarlos bajo ningún concepto, sería una mancha en su reputación, una humillación, entonces los tapaba con enfado, frustración, ira, agresividad, orgullo, toda emoción que sea opuesta a lo que en verdad sentía era lo que le salía, sus verdaderos sentimientos nunca salían a flote con cualquier persona que no sea su jefe. A veces esto le molestaba, consideraba que el orgullo a veces podía ser estúpido, por su orgullo hacía muchas cosas tontas de las que luego se arrepentía en silencio, pero el orgullo era algo innegable, no podría ir por ahí y decir: "Oh, qué lindos zapatos" NO, ese no es él, no va con él, su forma de ser es un tema delicado.

-Oye… -el peligrís se sonrojó un poco y desvió la mirada al suelo –Vayamos a tomar un helado

-¿Hahi? –Haru lo miró sorprendida por esas palabras tan inesperadas

-Tsk… ¿NO TE QUEDASTE CON LAS GANAS DE TOMAR HELADO? ¡YO SÍ! ¡QUIERO MI HELADO DE LIMÓN! ¡SI NO QUIERES VENIR, NO VENGAS! –Gokudera se adelantó un poco para evitar que Haru vea su sonrojo.

-Eeettooo… -Haru quedó mirando cómo se iba caminando, bastante sorprendida, de todo lo que podría decir eso era lo que menos esperaba, ¿acaso él no la odiaba? ¿entonces por qué le pedía eso? Pensaba que él consideraba que cuanto menos la vea, mejor sería. Cayó en la cuenta de que el chico se estaba alejando mucho y que ella en verdad quería un helado, aunque sea en otro lugar, quería un helado al fin y al cabo -¡ESPERAME, BAKADERA!

Alcanzándolo fueron caminando esta vez callados por un momento hasta que Haru rompió el hielo.

-¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó curiosa

-No sé

-¡¿HAHI?! ¡¿ME ESTÁS LLEVANDO POR AHÍ SIN RUMBO?! ¿Qué pasa si aparece alguna persona peligrosa y…

-¿Hah? No va a pasarte nada -bufó

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque estás conmigo

-¿Y?

Gokudera detuvo su paso y la miró fijamente.

-Mientras estés conmigo no te pasará nada porque te protegeré –dijo con las manos en los bolsillos

-¡¿HAAHI?! –Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse tras escuchar semejantes palabras y dio vuelta la cara hacia un lado. Gokudera también desvió su cara pero hacia el otro, también sonrojado.

"_¿De dónde me salió eso?"_ –pensó el peligrís

De nuevo se quedaron callados, y esta vez aún más ruborizados que antes, mientras caminaban uno al lado del otro, manteniendo una distancia pero juntos al fin y al cabo, ambos preguntándose: _"¿Cómo fue que llegué a esto?"_

Haru observó a su alrededor y encontró algo perfecto para cambiar la atmósfera.

-Mira, Bakadera –dijo señalando a la vereda de enfrente –una heladería

-Oh… -Gokudera se alegró -¡BIEN HECHO, MUJER ESTÚPIDA! Al fin sirves para algo, quiero mi helado de limón.

-¿Cómo que "al fin sirves para algo"? –se quejó mientras cruzaba la calle con él –Hmp, Haru siempre es útil.

Entraron a la heladería y mostraron gran alegría al ver los diferentes tipos de helados y sabores.

-Hooo… Haru quiere ese combo helado de chocolate suizo y vainilla –dijo con los ojos titilantes de emoción

-Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarles? –Se presentó amablemente desde el otro lado del mostrador un apuesto chico castaño de hermosos ojos color oro.

Cuando Haru lo vio, fue flechada justo en su corazón, quedó de boca abierta y se sonrojó masivamente.

"_¡Qué guapo!" –_pensó

_-_Hermosa damisela, ¿qué le puedo servir? – se acercó amablemente el chico

_-_Emm… etto… yo… yo… -Haru se perdía en su hermosa mirada cuando, Gokudera golpeó la baranda y señaló al chico, mirándolo fijamente con el seño fruncido, haciendo que éste se pusiera tenso.

-Quiero un cono de limón –dijo sin quitarle los ojos de encima

-C-Como usted ordene –dijo el joven haciéndose a un lado

-¿Hahi? –para cuando Haru volvió a la realidad, el chico ya se estaba yendo al otro lado de la heladería –Etto… YO QUIERO UN COMBO DE CHOCOLATE SUIZO Y VAINILLA –gritó para que la oyera

-A LA ORDEN –respondió el otro

Luego de su respuesta, Haru miró de reojo a su acompañante.

-¿Qué haces, Bakadera? –protestó por lo bajo

-Hmp, es un tonto

-¡¿HAHI?! Si ni siquiera lo conoces

-Solo con verlo basta

-¿Osea que juzgas a las personas por su apariencia? –Haru se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda –Baka

-¡¿HAH?! NO DIGAS TONTE…

-Aquí tienen –Antes de que se dieran cuenta, ya había vuelto el chico –Son $45 el de limón y $90 el combo –dijo sonriente mientras se los entregaba

-Hai –respondieron los otros al unísono

Haru sacó su billetera, pero abrió los ojos como platos al verla. Tenía dinero, pero no lo suficiente. Oh Dios, ¿en qué se había gastado lo que tenía antes? Lo peor era que el helado ya estaba servido, no podría devolverlo, debería tomarlo pero… si no lo podía pagar entonces qué…

-Ten

Haru observó a su lado, Gokudera le estaba pagando al chico por el helado de él y por el suyo, POR EL SUYO.

-¿Ha..hi? –Haru volvió a sonrojarse y quedó petrificada al mismo tiempo que el peligris se daba media vuelta hacia la puerta

-¿Qué esperas, mujer estúpida? Vámonos

-H-Hai –dijo mientras lo seguía con su Combo Helado

Cuando salieron mantuvieron cierta distancia, ya que Haru se encontraba algo sonrojada por la acción del chico y por la serie de eventos que venían de antes. Su opinión sobre el chico estaba cambiando. ¿A qué se debía todo esto? ¿Por qué estaba actuando así? Parecía amable, pero al mismo tiempo le decía "mujer estúpida" y esas cosas entonces era difícil de entender.

-Bakadera… -rompió el silencio

-¿Huh? –se dio vuelta el chico -¿Qué pasa, mujer estúpida?

-P-P-Por qué… -Haru se encontraba algo sonrojada debido a lo que estaba a punto de preguntar -¿Por qué… pagaste… mi helado?

GOkudera primero se le quedó mirando tratando de asimilar lo que preguntaba y cuando se dio cuenta…

-¡¿HAAAAHHH?! –se sonrojó completamente -¿A-a-a qué viene esa pregunta?

-Es que… ES EXTRAÑO! –Haru se dio vuelta y lo vio a los ojos

-P-P-P… ¡¿PERO POR QUIÉN ME TOMAS, MUJER ESTÚPIDA?! –gritó mirándola al principio, pero luego corrió su rostro a la derecha para mirar cualquier cosa que no sea el rostro de la chica en ese momento en que se sonrojaban ambos –Eres una mujer estúpida, pero… eres una chica… ¿qué clase de chico deja que una chica pague su helado?

-Ha.. HAAAHII –Más sonrojada que nunca, iba a contestarle cuando vio a una niña cerca suyo y se quedó observándola -¿I-Pin-chan?

w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

-Tsk… ¿dónde se ha metido esa niña? –murmuraba molesto cierto pelinegro mientras saltaba por los techos de la ciudad buscando cierta pequeña china.

-Ufff…. Al fin te alcanzo –Kyoya se sorprendio por oír voz del rubio y lo vio a su lado que iba a la par saltando consigo –Aún no haz hecho desastres, eso es bueno

-Herbívoro... –Kyoya se detuvo en un techo haciendo que el chico se detenga -…ya que estás aquí, te morderé hasta la muerte –dijo sacando sus tonfas.

-Hoo… Kyoya, espérate, espérate –trató de calmar Dino con las manos de frente -¿No es I-Pin-chan tu prioridad ahora?

Este comentario hizo que Kyoya se lo pensara un momento

-Hmp –bufó guardando sus tonfas y siguió saltando. Dino lo siguió a su lado.

-Y… dime, Kyoya… ¿Qué pasa con la I-Pin adulta? –preguntó tratando de sonar normal

-No es de tu incumbencia

-¡Oh, vamos! Ten un poco más de confianza en tu tutor

Hibari lo miró con una de esas furtivas miradas asesinas que tanto le tiraba y le golpeó de nuevo.

-¡AUCH! ¡ESO DUELE, KYOYA!

-Hmp... la morderé hasta la muerte

-¿Hah?

-A esa chica… después de hacerle cosas sucias la morderé hasta la muerte

-¡Y DALE CON LAS COSAS SUCIAS! –protestó el rubio ruborizado -¡¿CÓMO ES QUE NO TE DA COSA DECIR ESAS COSAS?!

-¿Qué cosas? ¿Sexo?

-¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! –A Dino le salía una hemorralgia nazal

-Es porque no soy herbívoro

-K-Kyoya… -Dino cambió su postura y se puso serio -…la I-Pin de esta época es solo una niña… ¿sabes lo que significa eso?

Hibari escuchó sus palabras y asintió.

-No tengo intenciones con esa niña, cuando aparezca la adulta me encargaré de ella –sonrió –es muy apetitosa

Tras este comentario, Dino sonrió. Si tenía intenciones con la I-Pin adulta, allá él, su estilo de chicas será extraño y problemático, pero debió imaginarse que en Hibari Kyoya nada sería normal. Además esto lo dejaba tranquilo, lo que Kyoya quería era un pedazo de carne, carne de la chica adulta, no de la niña, él no abusaría de una niña jamás porque aún siendo la nube independiente, tiene claro sus principios.

-Oye… -murmuró Kyoya

-¿Mmm?

-¿Tienes condones?

-Hag…. HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH?!

-Ahí está –susurró Kyoya desviando el tema, saltando desde un techo al suelo y deteniéndose en una calle, Dino fue tras él. Ese parque daba la entrada a una pequeña plaza.

Tanto Dino como Hibari se sorprendieron al ver, sentados en un banco y a sus espaldas, al guardián de la tormenta y a la pelivioleta hablando tranquilamente… TRANQUILAMENTE, osea… sin gritar… eso era raro. Aunque era muchísimo más raro verlos juntos.

Dino se les acercó por atrás.

-Hola –dijo el rubio exaltando a la parejita

-¡¿QUÉ?!/¡¿HAHI?! –pronunciaron exaltados. Se dieron vuelta y…

-¡HANE UMA DINO! –dijo Gokudera -¡¿QUIÉRES MATARME DE UN SUSTO?!

-Ah, Dino-san, konichi-wa –saludó amablemente Haru

-Disculpen… -Decía Dino rascándose un poco la cabellera -… no era mi intención interrumpir su cita.

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?! ¡NO ES UNA CITA! –dijeron los aludidos al unísono con su rostro totalmente carmín

-¡EEEY! ¡NO REPITAS LO QUE DIGO, BAKADERA!

-¡YO NO REPETÍ NADA! ¡TÚ LO HICISTE!... ¡Y TÚ, HANE UMA –dijo señalando al rubio -¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE ESO?!

-¡SÍ, DINO-SAN! ¡¿CÓMO SE TE OCURRE?!

-¡NUNCA TENDRÍA UNA CITA CON ESTA MUJER ESTÚPIDA!

-¡¿HAHI?! BUENO, PONTE FELIZ PORQUE YO JAMÁS ESTARÍA CON UN IDIOTA COMO TÚ!

-¡¿QUÉ INSINÚAS?!

A Dino se le asomó una gota en la cabeza y salió de ese rincón, dejándolos pelear. Más importante, fue a donde estaba Kyoya.

Hibari se quedó observándola, era una niña encantadora. Estaba sobre la caja de arena, armando un castillo con baldes, palas y una enorme sonrisa. Esa sonrisa era increíblemente pura, la sonrisa de una niña… sí, no había sonrisa más hermosa y maravillosa que esa, sin intenciones ocultas ni una pizca de maldad. Hibari recordó aquel día en que ella, en medio de la calle, le entregó chocolates de San Valentín, ese día lo percibió, percibió su pureza. I-Pin le dio esos chocolates sin esperar nada a cambio, tampoco tuvo miedo de dárselos, no hubo odio, ni terror, ni agresividad… solo amor. ¿Cuántas personas tenían ese sentimiento por Hibari Kyoya? Ella era la única persona que lo había visto de una manera diferente a lo que él siempre aparenta. Él sentía en ella la misma pureza que sentía en sus mascotas, ¿Por qué Hibari Kyoya quiere tanto a los animales? Porque son puros y cien por ciento leales a sus dueños, sus mascotas Hibird y Roll son los únicos seres a los que él trata con cariño porque son los únicos que se lo merecen. ¿Acaso hay una persona que también se lo merezca?

-Yo… ¿podré morder hasta la muerte a esta persona? –murmuró para sí

**Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeno, ¡TERMINÉ! FIUUUUU ._. xD se me hizo un poco más largo este, quería poner bastante GokuHaru x3 ya era hora de que esta pareja apareciera ¿no? Y Hibari… lel ewe sacaré tu lado tierno, querido (?**

**Preguntas ewe**

**-¿Qué pasará con Hibari?**

**-¿Haru y Gokudera se enamorarán?**

**-¿Cómo es que Dino no hizo cagada si no estaba con sus subordinados?**

**xD Lo sé lo sé, no puse mucha comedia en este cap :C lo centré en el romance pero bueno . para el próximo tengo una idea para la comedia (? Creo que les va a gustar sobretodo con quien aparece que siempre nos hace reir el muy capo xD Wee nos vemos**


	6. El cielo invita, la lluvia se infiltra

**Ohaaayo :3 como andan? Yo bien ^^ xD Bueno, a ver como me va esta vez :P siempre sé lo que pondré en los capítulos pero nunca sé cómo ponerlos . XD! Tengo muchas ideas, pero expresarlas es un debate, no sé por donde empezar xD Bueno… tal vez sí e.e**

**Capítulo 5: El cielo invita, la lluvia se infiltra**

-Yo… ¿podré morder hasta la muerte a esta persona? –murmuró para sí

Una niña demasiado frágil, demasiado pura, demasiado linda, ¿cómo puede ser así? ¿ella era la misma que la otra sádica de trenzas? No puede ser la misma I-Pin, ambas eran completamente diferentes, es cierto que en diez años pueden pasar muchas cosas, pero acaso ¿se puede cambiar tan así? Pasar de ser una tierna y dulce niña a una temible y carnívora mujer… sí, a Hibari le atrajo por eso, porque su sentido carnívoro vibró más que nunca cuando estuvo con ella. Pero sin embargo parece que su representación diez años antes es completamente opuesta a la que uno se puede imaginar.

I-Pin seguía formando su pequeño castillito de arena sin percatarse de las personas que habían aparecido. Al menos fue así hasta que sintió una presencia tras ella al mismo instante en que una gran sombra se aproximaba, fue entonces que en un acto reflejo se dio vuelta y lo vio. Se sonrojó al instante.

Kyoya se quedó mirándola, sin decir palabra y sin hacer nada, solo se quedó parado contemplándola con una seria mirada, no podría hacer nada, no le salía… esa niña era demasiado tierna como para hacerle las cosas que hace con los demás.

Entre más la miraba, más nerviosa se ponía, así que se activó algo que Kyoya no esperaba. Abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando de la nada vio aparecer nueve puntos en la frente de ella.

Gokudera desde el otro lado percibió algo extraño y supo inmediatamente lo que era al ver a Hibari frente a I-Pin.

-Hey Kyoya… -decía Dino mientras se acercaba

3…

2…

1…

-¡CUIDADO, MUJER ESTÚPIDA! –exclamó Hayato abalanzándose sobre Haru

¡PLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOM!

w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

La plaza quedó completamente dañada y por supuesto, nuestros chicos también.

Tras intentar salvarla, Gokudera se abalanzó sobre ella, sus brazos la agarraron fuerte de los suyos y la aprisionaron entre el suelo y su cuerpo, pegado a ella y abrazándola, además de tener sus piernas entrelazadas, uniendo cinturas y caderas, quedando en una posición muy comprometedora.

Cuando Haru abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue unos hermosos ojos verdiplata muy pero MUY cerca suyo.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó el peligris con tono de preocupación sin moverse de esa posición

-H-Hai… -asintió Haru inconsciente aún de cómo estaban.

Casi enseguida cayeron en la cuenta de la posición en que se encontraban y abrieron los ojos de una manera que si se esforzaban un poco más se les podrían salir, ambos se sonrojaron hasta el punto de parecer una ensalada de tomates, sin embargo era tanto el shock que ninguno reaccionó hasta que…

-Cof cof –se sintió una toz proveniente de un rubio cubierto con ceniza que estaba cerca suyo.

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! O/O –hicieron ambos, saliéndose de su posición en cuestión de décimas de segundo y sentándose de frente.

-B-B-B-BAKADERA! ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?!

-T-T-TE SALVO LA VIDA! ¡DEBERÍAS AGRADECERME, NO GRITARME! ¡AGRADÉCEME!

-¡¿Q-QUE TE AGRADEZCA?! ¡EN TUS SUEÑOS!...de todas formas… ¡¿POR QUÉ ME HAZ SALVADO?!

-¡¿HAAH?! ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?! ¡¿DE QUÉ HABLAS?! ¡TE DIJE QUE TE PROTEGERÍA, ASÍ QUE… -Gokudera abrió los ojos, estaba diciendo cosas innecesarias

-Se ven lindos juntos –interrumpió Dino sonriendo

-¡CÁLLATE! –se quejaron ambos al unísono.

Después de escuchar esas ruidosas y herbívoras conversaciones, el pelinegro decidió acercarse. Al estar más cerca de I-Pin, fue el más afectado, por lo tanto tenía sus ropas rasgadas y cenizas cubriéndolo de pies a cabeza. Cargaba a la niña en sus brazos, puesto que ella no reaccionaba, no podía dejarla allí como si nada.

-¿Qué significa esta explosión? –preguntó firme al peliplata

Gokudera lo observó en principio extrañado por su interés, pero entendió claramente que cualquiera preguntaría si viera a una niña explotar frente a uno.

-Esa niña –respondió señalando seriamente –tiene una bomba en su interior

-¿Por qué?

-¿Hah? ¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa? – volviendo a su habitual humor –Habla con Reborn-san

-O-Oye… habla bien con la gente –regañó Haru –Gomenasai, Hibari-san, ¿usted está bien? ¿I-Pin-chan está bien? –preguntó preocupada

-Ella está inconsciente –respondió sencillamente

La simplicidad con la que Hibari hablaba a veces llegaba a preocupar, ya que lo dijo como si fuera normal. Haru, Gokudera y Dino se acercaron a verla y…

-¡¿HAAAAAAAAAAAHH?! –estalló Hayato - ¡¿CÓMO SABES QUE ESTÁ INCONCIENTE?! ¡SIEMPRE TIENE LOS OJOS ASÍ!

-¡BAKADERA!

-PERO… ¡NO ME REGAÑES, MUJER ESTÚPIDA!- protestó, pero luego se puso en pose pensativa con una mano en la pera -Nunca supe si esa niña tiene los ojos abiertos o cerrados

-¡NO ERES QUIEN PARA PROTESTAR POR LAS APARIENCIAS DE LOS DEMÁS!

-Maa~ maa~ -trató de calmar Dino al estilo Yamamoto –Vayamos a la casa de Tsuna

Este comentario provocó que las miradas se dirigieran a él.

-¡SI, QUIERO VER A JUUDAIME/TSUNA-SAN! –dijeron ambos al unísono -¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAH?! ¡DEJA DE REPETIR LO QUE DIGO!

-Hmp –dijo el pelinegro mirando hacia otro lado ignorándolos

-Tú también ven, Kyoya… solo si quieres hablar con Reborn sobre la explosión, claro está –comentó Cavallone a su ya manipulable alumno

w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

-Entonces… -exclamó Reborn con su tasita en manos -…I-Pin explotó

-Hai –Asintieron todos los que habían presenciado la escena excepto Hibari

Como pueden imaginarse, estaban de nuevo en la habitación de Tsuna tomando té o café, lo que gustaran. Es algo extraño que siempre beban algo en ese lugar y nunca se les de por orinar, pero aquí existe la magia. Por supuesto, a I-Pin la llevaron a descansar a su cama y le dijeron a Nana que se había caído.

-Hay algo que no entiendo –dijo Tsuna sentado en su cama, señaló a Gokudera y Haru en el otro extremo de ella -¿Qué hacían ustedes ahí?

Ellos lo miraron, pero antes de que pudieran contestar se les adelantó cierto rubio.

-Oh, ellos estaban en una cita

-¡¿EEEEEEEHHHHH?! –reaccionaron los aludidos y el castaño

-¿En serio? –preguntó Tsuna

-¡CLARO QUE NOOOOOOOOO!

-¡YA DEJA DE DECIR ESO, HANE-UMA! –se quejó el tormentoso

-¡EN SERIO, DINO-SAN, ESO SE ESTÁ VOLVIENDO MOLESTO! Además… -la pelivioleta se acercó y amarró el brazo de Tsuna sonrojándose -…Haru solo tiene ojos para Tsuna-san

-¡HAAAAAHHHH! ¡HAAARU! –se quejó Tsuna sonrojándose

El pelinegro se acercó a Reborn ignorando a todos los presentes, pero el hecho de que el pelinegro se acercara fue callándolos de a poco.

-Bebé –habló Kyoya frente al hitman y mirándolo fijamente captando la atención de este –¿Por qué esa mocosa explota?

-Porque tiene una bomba

-¿Y por qué tiene una bomba?

-No lo sé-

-… -Kyoya se quedó callado mirándolo, pero en realidad estaba irritado, parece que nadie sabía nada acerca de ella a pesar de vivir en la misma casa.

-¿Alguna otra pregunta? –insistió el bebé

-Sí

-¿Qué pregunta?

-¿Tienes condones?

-¡¿HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHH?! –reaccionaron todos los otros

-¡¿OTRA VEZ CON ESO, KYOYA?! –se quejó el Cavallone

-Hmp

-Ah… no, desgraciadamente no me quedan

-¡REBORN! –se quejaron dame-Dino y Dame-Tsuna

EL pelinegro volteó –Tú –dijo señalando al peliplata –Tuviste una cita, debes tener condones.

-¡¿HAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH?! ¡NO FUE UNA CITA! –Gritaron nuevamente juntos y sonrojados Hayato y Haru

-¡Y YA VE A UNA PUTA FARMACIA, JODER! –Se quejó el peliplata

-Enserio, Kyoya… deja de preguntarle eso a todo el mundo –Apoyó el caballo salvaje

-Hibari –Llamó la atención Reborn haciendo que todos volteen a verle –Volviendo al tema de I-Pin, el que seguro sabe sobre esto es Fong

-¿Fong? –preguntó Haru curiosa

-¡AH! El arcobaleno de la tormenta –aclaró Tsuna –Él es el maestro de I-Pin

-Hahi… -Haru era consciente de que I-Pin hacía artes marciales, pero no tenía idea de que su maestro fuera un arcobaleno.

HIbari, por su parte, sabía muy bien de quién se trataba ya que lo representó en la guerra de representantes. Comprobó en ese entonces que se trataba de un hombre fuerte y no le extrañaba que tuviera una alumna que llegue a tal categoría.

-Bueno, entonces... –Habló Dino -… ¿por qué no invitamos a Fong-san a Mafialandia?

-¿Mafialandia? –preguntó Tsuna volviéndole la cara condundido.

-Ah, sí… con todo lo que pasó olvidé mencionártelo, Tsuna –decía el rubio rascándose la cabeza –Como estoy de vacaciones y ustedes las empiezan este lunes se me ocurrió que tal vez podríamos ir todos allí

Tsuna se le quedó mirando y parpadeó brevemente. ¿Mafialandia? No se le venían muy buenos recuerdos de ese lugar.

-No… NO NO NO NO NO –negó con la voz, las manos, la cabeza y con todo con lo que se podía negar –La última vez que…

-¡DAME-TSUNA! –Reborn le dio su ya familiar patada en la cara

-¡Hiiiiiiiiii! ¡REBORN!

-¡JUUDAIME! ¿Está bien?

-Sí, estoy bien, Gokudera-kun

-No se trata de unas simples vacaciones –dijo el tutor encima del castaño –Es el lugar perfecto para poner en marcha su misión.

-¿Hah? ¿La misión?

-No entiendes nada, por eso eres un dame –protestó mientras le doblaba el brazo

-¡AAAAAH REBOOORN! ¡ESO DUELE! ¡DUEEEELEEE!

-Es el lugar perfecto cuando se trata de conseguir novia, no desperdicies las oportunidades cuando se te presentan, Dame –dijo retorciéndolo más

-¡AAAAAAAAYYYYYY! ¡OK OK OK! ¡ENTIENDO! ¡IREMOS A MAFIALANDIA!

Reborn sonrió y se dirigió a donde estaba, obvio que antes vio las caras de horror de Dino, Gokudera y Haru tras ver que su alumno sufría maltrato pero las ignoró completamente, más importante le habló a Hibari.

-Hibari –dijo –Sé que no te interesa venir con nosotros, pero si quieres saber sobre I-Pin entonces esta es tu oportunidad, piénsalo.

Como es costumbre, el chico no contestó. Aún así, Reborn sabía que le había dado en el clavo así que esperaba que tarde o temprano los acompañase en el viaje.

Dino se paró y miró fijamente a la ventana, con una sonrisa.

-Yaa~ Romario… ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás ahí? –Luego de eso, por la ventana, apareció un hombre alto y maduro, vestido de traje negro, el cual combinaba perfectamente con su cabello y sus lentes.

-¡¿HAAAAAHH?! –reaccionaron Tsuna, Gokudera y Haru

-¿Cuándo se dio cuenta de mi presencia, jefe? –dijo mientras entraba

-Desde el principio –le sonrió

-Ooooh~… eso lo explica –sonrió Gokudera con una bombita encendida en su cabeza. Tras ver las caras de no entender de los otros, se explicó -…que el hane uma no se comportó como un tonto, porque estaba Romario-san.

-Ooooh~ -respondieron todos excepto Dino, Romario y Hibari

-No entiendo que dicen –comentó Dino

w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

La idea de ir a Mafialandia, más que vacaciones se puede decir que es un período exclusivo para estar con sus determinadas parejas, o al menos esa había sido la definición de Reborn, no era ir a pasar el rato, sino ir a adquirir la información necesaria para el cumplimiento de la misión, y por supuesto que si Tsuna quería salir victorioso, debería ir Kyoko con ellos, lo que nos lleva a la situación actual:

Escondido tras la puerta del salón de clases y mirando hacia ella, nervioso por lo que venía a continuación, ya le había dicho a todos excepto a la persona más importante de este viaje, la pelinaranja más hermosa del mundo para él.

Debatiéndose entre si entrar o no entrar el tiempo corría, y antes de que se diera cuenta, dos figuras se posicionaron tras él. Una de ellas posó la mano sobre su hombro, agarrando de improviso a nuestro jefe, pero se calmó al ver quien era.

-¡Ánimo, Tsuna! –le dijo el guardián de la lluvia

-¡Usted puede, Juudaime! –le dijo la otra figura, el guardián de la tormenta

-G-Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto… -exclamó viéndoles con pupilas titilantes -…yo… no sé si…

-No hay tiempo para eso –dijo sonriendo Yamamoto, empujándolo hacia adentro del salón y dejándolo en vista de los compañeros presentes y, además, de cierta pelinaranja y su amiga.

-¡BAKA DE… -Antes de que Gokudera pudiera terminar su frase, Takeshi se las ingenió para taparle la boca con una de sus manos

-Anda, Gokudera –dijo sonriendo –Necesitaba un empujón, déjalo

Kyoko se quedó mirando a Tsuna, ¿por qué había entrado gritando? Vaya uno a saber, cuando se trata de este chico las sorpresas nunca acaban. Al principio iba a hablarle de frente pero se fue tensando a medida que él se aproximaba. Podía ver que no era la única ya que notó un leve rubor en las mejillas del castaño, cosa que indicaba que haría o diría algo importante.

-Eeh… Kyoko-chan –Tsuna estaba completamente nervioso, ¿invitarla? Obviamente iría con todos los otros, pero con ella había una clara diferencia ya que debía estar a su lado, en parte por la misión, y en parte porque lo deseaba, trataría de aprovechar la oportunidad, sin embargo… no parecía tan fácil

-Oh, Tsuna-kun –sonrió la chica -¿Cómo andas?

-Ah etto… bien –Tsuna, no solo estaba ruborizado, sino que también se rascaba la cabeza en señal de insguridad –yo… me preguntaba si…

-Mmmm… ¿qué te preguntabas? –cuestionó con la hermosa sonrisa de siempre

-_MePreguntabaSiQueríasVenirAMafialandiaDeVacaciones Conmigo –_Todo a la velocidad de la luz…

-Etto… gomene, Tsuna-kun, ¿podrías repetírmelo?

-Etto… e-e-e…. mafialandia!

-Ehh… sí… ¿qué tiene?

-_SiQuieresVenirAVacacionesDeMafialandia_

_-_¿Qué?

_-_Tch…. Es que…. Es que….

_-_¿Tsuna-Kun? ¿Estás bien? ¿Quiéres agua? –el rostro de Kyoko pasó de uno curioso a uno de preocupación, es que al ver ese rostro en ese color tan colorado, bueno, no hay que culparla.

_-_No… NO… NO… gracias, pero no… no es eso…

"_Joder… ¿Cómo podré ser el jefe de Vongola si ni siquiera puedo hablarle a ella?... es que… Kyoko-chan es…"_

-Sawada, ¿estás bien? –esa voz lo sacó de su nube de pensamientos, la voz de una chica de pelo violeta que había permanecido callada todo este tiempo que, si bien fue corto, para Tsuna fue eterno. La voz de la mejor amiga de su amada.

-Eh… sí, estoy bien –respondió el castaño

-Pues no parece… -protestó cruzada de brazos, luego señaló a Kyoko –Mírala, la haz hecho preocupar, si le vas a decir algo, ya dilo de una vez

-Tsuna-kun ¿no estarás enfermo, o sí? –preguntó la aludida

"_¡¿En verdad soy tan malo en esto que creen que me enfermé?!"_

-No… no es así Kyoko-chan…. –_"Debo decirle, sino le digo ahora entonces ¿Cuándo le diré?... Ella me gusta… quiero estar con ella… ¡DEBO HACER ALGO! _–Kyoko-chan, he venido a invitarte….

Tsuna podrá parecer débil, podrá tener muchos defectos, pero si hay algo suyo que premiar, es su determinación. La determinación de Tsuna es indestructible, si se determina a invitar a Kyoko, entonces lo hará.

-¿Invitarme? ¿A dónde? –preguntó curiosa la Sasagawa

-Eh, bueno –El rubor en las mejillas de Tsuna no dejó de cesar, pero eso no significa que no esté más seguro al hablar –A Mafialandia… fue idea de Dino-san, vino a invitarnos… a todos… ahora cuando empecemos las vacaciones este lunes, ¿tú quieres venir con nosotros?

Listo, ya, lo había dicho, lo había suelto. _"Por favor di que sí, por favor di que sí, por favor di que sí…"_

-Por supuesto

"_SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, GRACIAS A TODOS LOS SANTOS!"_

-¡GENIAL! ¡GRACIAS, KYOKO-CHAN!

-¿Oh? De nada –le sonrió

Luego de eso, Tsuna recordó algo y giró mirando hacia la tercer persona frente a él

-Ah… Hana-san, tú también estás invitada –le dijo, logrando que ella parpadeara

-¿Huh? –le contestó, extrañada ya que ella no era su amiga, eran compañeros de clase y solo eso, nada más, no había tanta cercanía como para invitarla a un viaje con sus personas allegadas -¿Y por qué me invitas?

-Ah… oh… bueno….

-¡VEN HANA-CHAN! –Kyoko básicamente se tiró encima de ella en un abrazo y muy entusiasmada dijo –¡MAFIALANDIA ES GENIAL! Hay un parque de diversiones y una montaña y playas y piscinas con toboganes gigantes y helado y cine y tiendas y…

-Ya, ya –Hana le tapó la boca con su mano, irritada –Ya entendí, Kyoko… pero esa clase de lugares a mí…

-¡OH! Además sales de allí bien bronceada, la piel se vuelve otra… sin mencionar que el spa es…

-¡IRÉ SAWADA!

Kyoko había sido muy astuta, por algo era su mejor amiga ¿no? Sabe bien las cosas que le atraen. Hana era una chica que cuidaba su imagen, siempre andaba comprando cremas, cosméticos y productos para el cabello. Ciertamente, gracias a esto, ella siempre lograba una apariencia radiante y elegante, su perfecta figura era envidiable por muchas chicas, sin embargo Kyoko pensaba que algún día se volvería loca con tanta dieta y ejercicio, está bien porque es saludable pero ¿cómo se puede vivir así? La pelinaranja, que siempre iba a las pastelerías junto con Haru, no podía entender este aspecto de su mejor amiga.

Por otro lado, para Tsuna había sido un alivio la intervención de SU hermosa Kyoko en esta conversación. ¿Qué por qué la invita? Solo ella le preguntaría eso a alguien que la invita a pasar vacaciones a un lugar, ¿por qué no puede decir "sí,gracias"? Esa actitud le molestó un poco a Tsuna, pero la dejó pasar. Al fin y al cabo, ellos no tenían la más grande relación del mundo así que, en ese aspecto, tal vez sea extraño que él la invite… pero no debía decirle la verdad, decirle que ella es la chica por la que va su guardián del Sol, así que DEBE ir con ellos, no podía decirle eso.

w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w-w

La semana transcursó sin mucha relevancia, salvo los resultados del examen. Gokudera como siempre sacó 100/100, Yamamoto sacó un 62/100, nota aceptable… en cambio Tsuna… 17/100… un horror.

Esto significaba que Tsuna iría a examen de recuperación, el cual no podría dar si se iba a Mafialandia. Para su EXTREMADAMENTE EXTRAÑA suerte, Reborn dijo que en este momento está en una misión y su prioridad es Kyoko, no puede desaprovechar la oportunidad y mucho menos cuando ya está todo casi listo para ponerse en marcha, así que el arcobaleno arreglaría para que de el examen apenas empiece de nuevo las clases, por supuesto que para ese entonces, él se encargaría de hacerle un gran entrenamiento espartano que consistía en: _"-¿Haz entendido? –No –Pues entiende – Y a continuación una descarga eléctrica sobre el menor" _ Los abusos de Reborn eran y son preocupantes.

Ya en domingo, todos tenían sus maletas prontas, algunos como Gokudera, Chrome o Hana tenían sus cosas ordenadas por sí mismos, otros como Ryohei tenían un despelote tan grande que otros tuvieron que intervenir, en su caso Kyoko:

-Onii-chan, no es necesario llevar pesas…

-Pero… ¡KYOKO!... ¡LAS NECESITO!

En el caso de la familia Sawada, nadie excepto Tsuna y Reborn tenía maleta.

-Etto… ¿y sus cosas? –preguntó extrañado el pelicafé

-Ah, Tsu-kun –respondió la madre –Las lleva Lambo-kun

Dando a entender que tenían todo guardado en algún lugar del cajón sin fondo de la cabeza de Lambo, algo de cierta manera alarmante, ya que cuando quieran encontrar algo nunca lo harán.

-Gyajajajajajaja ¡Lambo-san se encargará de llevar todo sano y salvo! –exclamaba con orgullo el niño vaca –Oh… tengo hambre… -prosiguió buscando en su cabeza y sacó un sándwich olímpico

-¡LAMBO, NO COMAS ESO! ¡ES PARA EL VIAJE! –reprochó el décimo

Así es como todos, con aire cotidiano se preparaban, oh bueno tal vez no tan cotidiano para algunos, en especial para cierto beisbolista que desde hacía un tiempo se encontraba intranquilo.

La noche transcurría, a diferencia de otras noches de calor insoportable de verano, esta noche era fresca y despejada. Las estrellas daban un hermoso espectáculo en el cielo y la Luna Llena alumbraba los caminos por los que andaba nuestro guradián de la lluvia.

Desde las sombras, tranquilo y sigiloso como un ninja, se infiltraba en territorio enemigo… más conocido como Kokuyo Land.

Yamamoto es un perfecto espía, tiene la esencia de la lluvia, la tranquildad suficiente como para no perder de vista su objetivo en ninguna misión. Su estilo _Shigure Souen_ no es solamente un estilo asesino de espada, no solo le enseña a pelear, sino a concentrarse e idear estrategias. Si a esto le sumamos su experiencia con los ilusionistas, definitivamente lo convertían en alguien temible. ¿Lograr entrar a Kokuyo sin que Mukuro, uno de los mejores ilusionistas del mundo, se percatara? Genio del espionaje.

Una vez en el "castillo real" de Kokuyo Land, encaminó escondido hasta llegar a la sala principal...

-Kufufufufufu… vaya… ¿a qué debo esta visita? –sobre el sofá color vino descansaba el gran guardían de la niebla, con su arrogante sonrisa y sus ojos llenos de intriga y deseo, Rokudo Mukuro.

-Mukuro –se limitó a decir Yamamoto frunciendo el ceño y devorándolo con la mirada

-Oh… no deberías ir por ahí entrando sin permiso a las casas de los demás –dijo burlándose

Yamamoto, decidido, hubiera comenzado a hablar si no hubiera sido interrumpido por un niño. Un niño de pelo verde aqua-marine, y ojos del mismo color, sin ningún tipo de expresión en su rostro, lo único que se podía ver en él era indiferencia. Lo más llamativo en él era su gorra extraña, ¿era una manzana gigante?

-Shiishoo… entró un vongola –dijo con su sobreacento, señalando a Yamamoto saliendo de atrás del sofá en el que estaba su maestro.

-Kufufufu… sí, Fran… ya me di cuenta –respondió como si fuera obvio

-Shiishoo… ¿por qué ríe así? A mí no me sale

Yamamoto al escuchar eso cambió su serio rostro a uno pensativo, curioso y amigable.

-¿Cierto? Jajaja a mí tampoco me sale –dijo colocándose las manos en la nuca –Es una risa genial, he intentado reírme así, pero solo me sale "Jajajaja"

-¿Tú también? –habla Fran –Yo me pregunto como hace para reírse con la"F"… FUFUFUFU… no, no me sale, me sale JAJAJAJA

-Jajajajaja, sí es extraño

-Sí, pero todo en el Shiishoo es extraño

-Es cierto -le dijo acercándose a Fran y con total naturalidad –Obsérvale el ojo, lo tiene rojo

-Oh –mirando fijamente a Mukuro, su alumno –Es cierto

-¿Oye Mukuro, tienes el Sharingan?

-¿Hah? –una venita comenzó a asomarse sobre el ilusionista

-No, no, Vongola –comenzó Fran –Debe ser la conjuntivitis

-Oh, eso tiene sentido

-Sí, su ojo tiene razones por ser rojo… pero su cabeza de piña no tiene razón ninguna de ser así

Un tridente le atravesó la cabeza al niño, proveniente de un muy cabreado maestro peliazul con veinte ocho venitas en su sien

-Shiishoo, eso duele

-Cállate Fran

-Jajajaja –se limitó a decir Yamamoto tras ver la escena

-Vongola, los cambios de humor del Shisho se debe a que está embarazado

-¡¿HAH?! –reaccionaron ambos peliazules, uno confundido y el otro furioso

-Sí, lo leí aquí –Fran sacó una laptop de atrás del sofá y se la entregó a Yamamoto

-¿ ? –preguntó este, extrañado

-Sí, aquí dice que desde que Hibari Kyoya lo embarazó, tiene cambios de humor

-¡¿EEEEEEHHHHH?! –ambos reaccionaron así, pero Mukuro fue más rápido y perdió completamente la paciencia, eso es algo que no cualquiera logra con él, pero este niño lo sacaba de las casillas.

-¡¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS LEYENDO, NIÑO?! ¡DAME ESO! –le dijo arrebatándole la laptop -_"…con sus frágiles sentimientos de ilusionista, sentía la penetración del imponente pelinegro que…"_ –No había terminado de leer cuando un enorme rubor se asomó en sus mejillas –Tch… malditas fujoshis –se limitó a decir

-JAJAJAAJAJAJA –rió Takeshi –Eso es gracioso, no sabía que eras de ese tipo, Mukuro… ¿cuándo nos ibas a decir de tu relación con Hibari-san? –preguntó inoscentemente.

Pero esa pregunta provocó salieran serpientes de todos lados, mordiéndolo masivamente en un acto de ira. Por su parte, Yamamoto permaneció tranquilo, sabía perfectamente que era una ilusión y no pasó mucho para que se desvaneciera.

-Estas malditas fujoshis, que alguien me explique cómo es que logran embarazar hombres porque no lo comprendo –continuó el mayor.

-Shiishoo… no es muy difícil, en vez de penetrar por delante solo penetran por detrás

-¡YA DEJA DE LEER ESTAS COSAS, ERES PEQUEÑO!

Yamamoto observó la escena con una gota en la sien, desde que apareció ese niño el aire era otro, Mukuro era otro. Frente a él y el resto de los guardianes (excepto Chrome) siempre se muestra arrogante, reservado y hasta agresivo, ahora era un completo extraño. ¿Es una persona carismática? Sí, pero Yamamoto nunca lo había visto tratar a alguien de manera tan familiar, sino que siempre sintió intenciones ocultas detrás, pero por la forma en que hablaba con Fran se daba cuenta de que no es un mal tipo, además de que si es uno de los guardianes de Tsuna debe de haber una razón así que... ¿por qué Chrome había salido llorando de ese lugar? No cree que Chrome llore tanto por tonterías, la tristeza que tenía era demasiado grande como para que sea algo simple. Mukuro es una persona misteriosa y complicada.

-Yoh, Mukuro… no quiero interrumpir la escena pero, quiero hablar contigo –afirmó serio y ganando la atención del aludido que lo miró con mucho interés. Mukuro hizo que Fran se fuera para quedar a solas con su compañero guardián.

-Bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber? –Preguntó directamente, estaba tan irritado por el anterior berrinche con Fran que ya ni sonrisa arrogante le lanzaba

-El otro día –comenzó Yamamoto fulminándolo con la mirada –Chrome llegó llorando

Tras esto, el peliazul abrió los ojos como platos ¿había escuchado bien? ¿llorando?

-¿Llorando? ¿Llegó llorando? –Un sentimiento de furia penetró en su interior, frunciendo el seño dijo -¿Quién se ha atrevido a tocar a Nagi?

-Huh… es curioso que lo preguntes –contestó Takeshi demostrando enfado. Sacó su Shigure Kintoki y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la puso en el cuello de su acompañante, obligándolo a retroceder dos pasos –Haz sido tú –dijo transformando su espada de bambú en su forma de katana.

-¿Yo? –Entonces, como flashes, su mente comprendió la situación de la que hablaban, bajó la cabeza angustiado y triste, sin duda alguna fue él el que la hizo llorar. Que su querida Nagi llore era lo que menos quería en el mundo, él castigaría a cualquiera que ose levantarle la mano, sin embargo… había sido él mismo el causante esta vez, no tenía el derecho de reclamar para nada. Envidió a Yamamoto Takeshi, él tan firme, valiente y sereno, fue capaz de ir hasta allí solo para saber sobre Chrome.

-¿Haz venido solo por Chrome? –preguntó insinuante aún con la cabeza gacha

-Quiero saber qué fue lo que pasó –respondió el guardián de la lluvia

-No es de tu Incumbencia –respondió cortante

-Oh, ya veo… -Yamamoto acercó su kata a él –Bueno, si ese es el caso entonces solo te diré algo

-¿Huh?... kufufufufu –soltó volviendo a su familiar personalidad -¿Y qué es lo que quieres?

-Quiero que te alejes de Chrome –Esas palabras fueron tan fuertes que el impacto en Mukuro equivaldría a un ataque nuclear. Hay muchas cosas que el joven ilusionista estaría dispuesto a ceder y Chrome definitivamente NO entraba en la lista. No en la lista de su voluntad, pero tal vez sí en la de sus deberes ya que después de lo que había hecho ¿con qué cara la vería? Tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar, era consciente de ello. Sin embargo, no se había alejado de ella para que otro tipo peligroso se le acerque, Yamamoto Takeshi no iba a estar cerca de ella ni por casualidad.

-Vaya….kufufufufuf…. planeaba hacerlo aunque no me lo dijeras, Yamamoto Takeshi –este comentario sorprendió a Yamamoto de sobremanera, no esperaba esa respuesta –Pero… sucede que tampoco quiero que TÚ te le acerques

Yamamoto se dedicó a mirarlo, se daba cuenta de que algo en él no estaba bien, quería intentar ser rudo pero en sus ojos solo podía ver tristeza, tal vez la idea de alejarse de Chrome le generaba ese vacío pero… de ser así, ¿entonces por qué ya tenía planeado alejarse de ella desde antes? La conclusión era la misma de hacía un rato, Rokudo Mukuro es una persona misteriosa y complicada.

-No estoy dispuesto a cumplir eso –contestó el espadachín. Sabía que Chrome no estaba bien y que la razón de ello se debía a la persona que en ese momento tenía en frente ¿Piensa que la dejaría sola? Él era el único que la había visto llorar aquel día, ahora haría cualquier cosa por verla reir. ¿Por qué hacía esto? No lo sabía, había intentado muchas veces buscar la respuesta, pero no la encontraba, lo único que sabía es que quería verla reír y ser el causante de esas sonrisas, eso es todo.

-Vaya, esto es un problema –respondió Mukuro.

**Continuará….**

**LOL ._. asdadasdasdas hace como dos semanas que no actualizo xd, gomenasai pero ya empecé las clases de nuevo, además de que tengo que asistir a clases de apoyo para literatura -.- joder, asignatura de mierda, AGUANTEN LAS MATEMÁTICAS! ¿QUIÉN ESTÁ CONMIGO? XDD ya enserio, supongo que el fic va a andar más lento de lo que pensé **

**We, que tengan buenas noches, hasta la próxima!**


End file.
